Pour ton royaume!
by Black Cat XD
Summary: Sora et Roxas se retrouvent enrôler dans une quête pour sauver le royaume, une aventure à laquelle ils n'ont pas nécessairement envi de participer... Un gros mélange de n'importe quoi!
1. Bah, c'est le commencement…

Voilà une nouvelle fic!

Genre: Parodie médiévale/fantastique, ou un gros foutoir...

Bêta-lectrice: Fire Serendipity

Résumé: Sora et Roxas se retrouvent enrôler dans une quête pour sauver le royaume, une aventure à laquelle ils n'ont pas nécessairement envi de participer... au programme: des adultes irresponsables, des blagues pourries, des disparitions, des apparitions, des bestioles peu recommandables, des personnes peu recommandables et plein d'autres trucs!

Super disclamer de la mort qui tue fort, mais qu'on peut sauver avec une queue de phénix, ou de pigeon parce que les phénix sont maintenant une espèce protégée...: Je pourrais dire que rien n'est à moi, sauf l'idée de tout mélanger, mais c'est bien trop simple! l'expression "de la mort qui tue fort" est à nmfrter, KH est à Square Enix, l'univers de Disney est à la compagnie du même nom, le Seigneur des anneau est à J.R., l'univers d'Eragon à Christopher Paolini, par contre les bestioles hybrides puantes sont à peu près à moi, tout comme les noms dérivés plutôt débiles... Et tout ce que vous reconnaitrez n'est surement pas à moi, mais ce que vous ne reconnaitrez pas n'est pas nécessairement à moi...

Je viendrais pas de battre mon record de longueur de disclamer?

Petite note pas si utile et pas si petite: J'étais supposé poster le 1er chapitre plus tôt, mais j'ai eu toutes sortes d'empêchements, comme que j'avais pas mon ordi, que j'étais fatiguée après de dures journées de travail... et que j'ai mal un peu partout... surtout à mes pauvres mains, je me suis écrasé 2 doigts en 2 jours... j'en ai un légèrement violet et l'autre est bleuté... Ce qui m'a fait penser à Xiassa, un perso à qui j'ai bousillé les mains...

Bon, je me tais enfin, sauf pour vous souhaiter une bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Pour ton royaume!<strong>

**Chapitre 1 : Bah, c'est le commencement… **

Cette histoire s'est déroulée il y a bien longtemps, dans un royaume magique fort fort lointain. Il y avait deux jeunes et magnifiques princesses vivant dans un immense château… Mais ce n'est pas d'elles dont il est question dans ce récit.

En effet, cette histoire parle plutôt des deux garçons habitant à l'autre bout du monde dans un petit village paumé dont personne ne parle jamais… L'endroit était étrangement appelé Sans Nom, comme si personne n'avait eu la force de le baptiser avec un vrai nom. Mais le fait d'être appelée la bourgade Sans Nom faisait-il qu'en fait cette bourgade en avait effectivement un? Là encore, personne n'y avait réfléchi, pour cause de mal de tête … Revenons aux deux personnages principaux qui n'ont toujours pas été présentés…

Non, ce ne sont pas les deux hommes sexys aux magnifiques cheveux rouges discutant devant la taverne… d'ailleurs, ils n'étaient pas du coin ceux-là, encore des voyageurs perdus…

Les deux jeunes gens qui verraient bientôt leur vie bouleversée étaient les deux adolescents qui se disputaient à la sortie du village. Pourquoi ils se criaient dessus? Parce que c'est ce que bien des frères font. Mais la raison précise était en rapport avec la destruction d'un livre appartenant au blond. Le brun, le plus jeune des deux jumeaux, avait laissé tomber le livre dans l'enclos des chevaux et ces derniers avaient un peu grignoté l'objet…

- Non mais Sora! Tu peux pas faire plus attention? Hurlait le blond. Ça serait super que t'arrêtes de tout détruire et de te foutre dans le pétrin!

- Oh lala! On ne peut pas tous être aussi sérieux et ennuyant que toi, Roxas! Tu passes tes journées à travailler et tes soirées à lire…

- Il faut bien que je me cultive un peu pour compenser ta stupidité!

- Mais moi au moins je m'amuse!

- Allons les garçons, les interrompit un homme. Arrêtez un peu de vous chamailler…

C'était l'oncle Luxord, un homme blond avec la barbe bien taillée et de multiples piercings aux oreilles. Bien qu'il habitait le village depuis longtemps, il contrastait toujours autant que les deux voyageurs roux… Car après tout, c'était un village assez médiocre…

Pour toute réponse, les deux adolescents partirent chacun de leur côté sans un mot. Haussant les épaules, l'homme reprit donc le chemin de sa chaumière. Les deux jeunes reviendraient une fois défâchés…

Sora se retrouva au milieu du bois, s'asseyant sur une pierre, il bougonna un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que quelque chose clochait… C'était trop silencieux, en fait il régnait un calme de mort… pas d'animal, ni même d'insectes et encore moins le bruit du vent… Puis un souffle rauque, comme si le truc qui s'approchait état asthmatique… C'était un grand machin encapuchonné, le brunet ricana :

- Très drôle Roxas, mais tu ne me fais pas peur…

La chose s'approcha, lui envoyant son souffle putride…

- Mais c'est dégueulasse Rox! Je croyais que t'avais une meilleure hygiène que moi…

Il comprit enfin que ce n'était pas son frère lorsqu'il constata que la température avait étrangement refroidi…

- Qui es-tu sale pervers?

- Don Moilano.

- Jamais entendu parler!

La solution s'imposa d'elle-même, la même qu'à chaque fois qu'il sentait les embrouilles venir vers lui : Courir à toutes jambes! Il ne sut pas si le machin l'avait suivi, mais il percuta quelque chose, ce qui arrêta net sa course pour l'envoyer sur le derrière.

-o-O-o-

Cat : Hé bien voilà, c'était le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle parodie^^ J'aimerai savoir ce que vous en avez pensé…

Seren : Jusqu'ici ça me plaît!

Zexion : C'est aussi merdique que le reste…

Cat : On peut pas faire la paix?

Zexion : Non…

Seren : Zex, t'es chiant T_T

Marluxia : Est-ce que je vais apparaitre?

Cat : Tu sais bien que je peux pas me passer de toi dans mes fics^^

Marluxia : Mais je suis pas le truc qui pue?

Cat : Non…

Sora : Pourquoi tu me fais encore passer pour un débile?

Seren : T'as pas une petite idée?

Chloé : Peut-être parce que c'est ce que tu es… Dah…

Cat : Got a point!

Sora : -_-

Marluxia: Justement... Pourquoi c'est un des héros?

Cat : Parce que c'est plus amusant quand on peut ridiculiser un des héros ^^ De plus, et je trouve que Sora est parfaitement approprié pour incarner les stupidités que plusieurs personnages principaux font…

Sora : C'est-à-dire?

Cat, qui compte sur ses doigts : Se planter en courant, foncer dans les ennuis, pas voir ce que tout le monde voit…

Seren : Il est presque aussi doué que Harry Potter!

Sora : Ok… je vois le portrait…

Cat : Ce que tu faisais dans KH finalement…

Sora : Je te hais…

Zexion, chuchote au brunet : Et si on faisait une alliance?

Entretemps, l'auteure, qui est retournée à l'écriture, a un drôle de pressentiment, encore… Sinon, une review serait appréciée pour savoir ce que vous pensez de cette nouvelle fic!


	2. Départ précipité

J'aurai aimé avoir quelque chose d'intelligent à dire, pour compenser les conneries qui s'en viennent, mais j'suis trop crevée

alors bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Départ précipité<strong>

L'objet que Sora venait de percuter avait fait un son étouffé avant de lui-même se retrouver sur le dos. Se relevant rapidement, le brunet se retrouva face à une paire d'yeux bleus, qu'il reconnut comme étant ceux de son frère, heureusement, ils étaient toujours dans son visage, ce qui rassura le plus jeune.

- Tu devineras jamais ce qui m'est arrivé! Clamèrent les deux à l'unisson.

- Y'a ce type bizarre qui m'a approché, commença le blond…

- Habillé en noir, enchaina l'autre…

- J'ai cru que c'était toi…

- Mais il puait,

- Alors j'ai su que c'était…

- Un sale pervers!

- Bah j'aurais plus dit une créature de l'ombre… marmonna le plus vieux.

Les deux frères décidèrent qu'il serait plus prudent de retourner chez eux… Ce qu'ils firent en courant…

- Lorsque je lui ai demandé comment il s'appelait, il m'a répondu : Don Moilano… Ça te dis quelque chose?

- Il a pas plutôt dit : Donne-moi l'anneau? Interrogea le blond.

- Peut-être bien… c'est confus… Mais de quel anneau il parlait? Je comprends rien!

- Pour une fois, tu n'es pas le seul… C'est vraiment bizarre…

Une fois devant leur oncle, ils lui racontèrent le petit incident, que l'homme ne jugea pas si petit :

- Nous devons partir.

Les jumeaux refusèrent de bouger tant qu'ils n'auraient pas plus d'explications… Bon, en fait le plus jeune était prêt à ne pas poser de question, mais il seconda son frère qui lui, voulait absolument des réponses… Non mais! Il ne se laisserait pas entrainer dans une aventure sans en connaitre les détails!

- Écoutez, il faut qu'on se presse! S'impatienta leur oncle. Il y a une prophétie, mais c'est pas trop le temps d'en parler! Il faut qu'on parte avant qu'ils ne nous trouvent!

Le barbu commença à compter les pierres dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Puis il en saisit une et la retira, la tendant à Sora, question qu'il se rende utile… L'homme farfouilla encore un peu avant de sortir un coffret de bois un peu plus petit que son poing.

- Allez faire vos sacs! Nous partons!

Les deux frères consentirent enfin à ramasser leurs affaires, pendant que Luxord faisait de même, tout en prenant de la nourriture et quelques accessoires. Alors que leurs préparatifs s'achevaient, des coups retentirent à la porte. Avant d'aller ouvrir, l'oncle dit à ses neveux de se cacher avec le coffret, qu'il donna à Roxas :

- Courez jusqu'à la forêt en sortant par la porte de derrière, dès que je vous le crierais. Puis vous vous rendez à la grotte dans la montagne, où nous somme allés pique-niquer l'été dernier, vous y trouverez quelqu'un pour vous aider.

- Y'a quelqu'un qui vit là en attendant qu'on ait besoin de lui?

- Arrête de poser des questions Roxas et cachez-vous!

Les jumeaux finirent par obéir, pendant que l'homme allait répondre à la porte, les gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front.

- Bonjour, on vend du chocolat pour financer notre voyage.

C'était les deux roux qui se trouvaient au village plus tôt. De près, on pouvait constater qu'ils portaient des tatouages sur leur visage.

- Non merci. Je n'ai besoin de rien…

- C'est comme vous voulez monsieur… Faites attention à vous…

Et ils repartirent, comme si rien n'était. Luxord soupira en refermant la porte. Il était plus que temps qu'ils quittent leur habitation…

Ils sortirent donc par la porte arrière. Un silence écrasant régnait, ainsi qu'un froid inhabituel.

L'oncle sortit un paquet de cartes de sa poche :

- Partez devant, je vais les retenir…

- Mais t'es malade? S'exclama Roxas. Ils vont t'éclater la tête et venir nous attraper ensuite!

- Merci de la confiance…

- Mais ils sont DEUX et tu n'as que des CARTES! C'est logique qu'on ait un doute…

- Trop tard, déclara le brunet.

C'était une fine observation, puisque les deux trucs encapuchonnés se trouvaient effectivement trop près d'eux… L'homme se précipita vers les créatures en élevant subitement un mur de cartes géantes entre ses protégés et lui d'un simple claquement des doigts, tout en hurlant aux jumeaux de fuir.

- Mais d'où elles sortent ces cartes? Se demanda Sora.

- Je sais pas, mais on ferait mieux de nous dépêcher…

C'est donc ainsi que les frères se retrouvèrent encore à courir.

-o-O-o-

Marluxia : Quand est-ce que je vais apparaitre?

Cat : Je sais pas encore, laisse moi un peu de temps, ce n'était que le deuxième chapitre…

Marluxia : Mais normalement j'apparais plus vite…

Cat : Mais arrête de faire ta diva! Il n'y a pas que toi!

Axel : À ce propos, je peux savoir : Mais qu'est-ce que je foutais à vendre du chocolat? Et avec _l'autre_?

Ariani : J'avoue que la question m'a aussi traversé l'esprit…

Reno : Qui est-ce que t'appelle _l'autre_? Pauvre imitateur manqué… t'es jaloux parce que je suis le plus sexy…

Ariani : Kya! Reno!

Axel : Tu racontes n'importe quoi… C'est moi le plus sexy et intelligent…

Luxord : Mais arrêtez vos disputes stupides! Je suis probablement mort!

Marluxia : Tu parles beaucoup pour un mort…

Ariani : Un point pour Marlu.

Cat : La magie du cinéma! Ou des fics…

Zexion : Est-ce que cette magie peut te faire disparaitre?

Cat : Mais arrête de saper l'ambiance!

Zexion : Non…

Cat : -_-

Ariani : N'empêche que moi, Axel et Reno qui sonnent à ma porte pour me vendre du chocolat, je leur prends tout le stock! La chaaaaaaance!

Cat : On est plusieurs à être de cet avis^^

* * *

><p><strong>nmfrter<strong>: Bah oui, et va avoir plein d'autres monde, dont d'autres débiles... et oui, Sans Nom, c'est son nom... mais ça on en a déjà discuté XD

merci à **Ewylyn, Ignie **et** Fire Serendipity**


	3. La clairière

J'ai survolé des passages de cette fics qui sont à venir... et je réalise que ça tourne plus souvent qu'autrement à n'importe quoi... je sais pas où je prends tout ça...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : La clairière<strong>

Les deux adolescents couraient entre les arbres, jusqu'à ce que Sora se prenne un arbre en pleine poire… Mais quelle idée aussi de manger en courant! (trop mauvais, je sais)

Prenant une petite pause après l'incident fruitier, les jumeaux s'assirent sur des roches. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de craindre le pire pour leur oncle. Tout comme les questions qui fusaient dans leur esprit…

- D'où elles venaient les cartes? Redemanda le brunet. Je savais qu'il était doué au poker, mais de là à faire apparaitre des cartes…

- Je me demande si c'est pas grâce à ça qu'il gagnait toujours… Mais je me demande surtout c'est quoi la prophétie qu'il a mentionnée… J'espère qu'il va bien…

- Moi aussi…

Après un trop long moment, ils reprirent la route pour la grotte. Après un certain temps à marcher, le plus jeune commença à s'éloigner de son frère, mystérieusement attiré vers une clairière.

- Arf… qu'est-ce que tu fous encore Sora?

- Je sais pas, je sens que je dois aller par là…

- Je sens surtout qu'on ne doit pas trop trainer…

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un cercle sans arbres, occupé en son centre par deux énormes roch ers. Ça aurait pu être des cailloux normaux si ce n'avait été de la poignée dépassant de chaque…

- Il est dit que seuls les élus pourraient sortir ses armes de leur socle! Hurla un vieillard, les faisant sursauter.

Ils ne savaient pas d'où il sortait… Il portait une longue robe bleue et un chapeau pointu de la même couleur. Une longue barbe grise lui descendait jusqu'à la taille et sur son nez prenaient place des lunettes rondes.

- Je vais essayer, moi aussi! Fit un jeune garçon qui apparu aux côtés de l'homme.

- Non Arthur, va faire joujou avec Excalibur! Une prophétie à la fois…

L'adolescent repartit, on ne sait trop où, mais ce n'est pas comme si ça avait vraiment une importance pour ce récit…

Les deux roux entrèrent dans la clairière en clamant pouvoir sortir les épées du roc. Ils firent donc perdre beaucoup de temps à tout le monde en refusant de s'avouer vaincus, alors que rien ne bougeait, malgré leurs nombreuses tentatives… Lorsqu'ils laissèrent enfin leur place, Roxas et Sora s'approchèrent et sortirent les armes aussi facilement que si elles avaient été dans du beurre. Ce n'étaient pas de vraies épées, mais des clefs géantes

Les roux faillirent protester, comme en soulignant qu'ils avaient fait une partie du travail, mais les armes étant tellement ridicules, ils se turent et s'en allèrent éclater de rire plus loin…

- Les keyblades vous ont choisi, un grand destin s'ouvre à vous…

- On va être roi d'un royaume? Questionna le plus jeune.

- Non, vous devez défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, combattre les forces du mal, maintenir l'équilibre…

- Et on gagne quoi? Interrompit à son tour le blond.

- La satisfaction du devoir accompli…

- Alors on doit se fendre en quatre pour sauver les gens sans rien obtenir? Résuma le plus vieux des jumeaux.

- C'est de destin des héros…

- La poisse… comme si on avait pas déjà assez de problèmes comme ça…

Roxas souhaita soudain avoir fermé sa gueule, car un silence pesant tomba sur eux, ainsi qu'un froid et une légère odeur nauséabonde…

- On doit y aller cria-t-il en attrapent la main du brunet.

Et ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau à courir, ça devenait vraiment une nouvelle habitude pour le blond, car rappelons que l'autre avait déjà l'habitude des ennuis…

-o-O-o-

Marluxia : Pourquoi les deux clowns sont apparurent à chaque chapitre et qu'on a même pas entendu parler de moi?

Cat : J'aime mettre des perso qui foutent rien dans l'histoire^^

Sora : Ouais, on a vu ça avec Arthur…

Cat : Bah, je vais pas changer mon style de parodie… J'aime trop foutre n'importe quoi…

Zexion : Ça on savait… en passant, l'histoire de poire, c'était nul…

Cat : Personne ne t'oblige à rester…

Zexion : Si, toi… Et je préfère vérifier que tu ne m'enrôle pas de nouveau dans tes histoires pourries…

Cat : Pour l'instant, je sais pas… Je suis pas certaine de où je m'en vais avec cette histoire…

Sora : Ça augure rien de bon ça…

Cat : Héhé… c'est pour cette raison que je m'arrange pour avoir une avance entre la publication et l'écriture, car parfois j'ai des idées qui nécessitent des changements dans les premiers chapitres pour que ça fonctionne…

Sora : Alors quand les lecteurs liront ça, peut-être que tu seras proche de la fin dans ton écriture?

Cat : Ouais, mais faut pas le dire… C'est la magie des fics!

Zexion : Et si on te faisait disparaitre avant la fin?

Et une auteure en fuite!

* * *

><p><strong>nmfrter<strong>: arf, j'y ai pensé après... bah il est génial Lulu! XD

Merci à** Ignie** et **Ewylyn** pour leur reviews et à **Ariani Lee** ( anciennement Fire Serendipity, en encore plus anciennement Ariani Lee) pour ses corrections


	4. La montagne

Chapitre où quelques trucs sont révélés... Comme que Roxas peut avoir un langage qu'il faut censurer... ce détail est plus important qu'on le pense... non en fait on s'en fout, c'est juste pour faire comme si j'avais quelque chose à dire... mais la question est: Quelqu'un fera-t-il un commentaire sur cette intro au chapitre complètement inutile?

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : La montagne<strong>

Les deux frères se perdirent un peu dans leur course. Mais ils finirent par trouver la montagne, après un moment de panique.

Ils commencèrent donc à l'escalader. Beaucoup plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la fameuse grotte, à bout de souffle. L'ascension avait été difficile, mais ils avaient réussi!

Reprenant leur souffle, Roxas commença à jurer, ce qui surprit son frère.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Calme-toi!

- Il y avait un ***** de sentier! Et on s'est bêtement tapé l'escalade!

Décidément, la journée ne s'améliorait pas… Des trucs puants qui les suivaient, les mystères de leur oncle, sa disparition, le vieux fou dans la clairière… Sans parler qu'ils avaient perdu leurs clés.

Ils entrèrent finalement dans la caverne, car il commençait à neiger. Et puis rester dehors à la merci des vents, ça n'aurait qu'empiré leur journée déjà médiocre…

- Hé ho! Y'a quelqu'un? Cria le plus jeune.

- Chut! Hurle pas comme ça… et si y'a un truc dangereux dans le coin? Il va nous sauter dessus…

- Aucune créature n'ose monter ici, c'est le domaine des aigles, déclara une voix qu'ils avaient déjà entendue…

- Ah non… pas ce vieux fou… grommela le blond.

- Il doit avoir froid sous sa robe de nuit…

Merlin s'avança vers eux, leur proposant de s'installer près du feu.

- Quel feu? Demandèrent les jumeaux.

- Celui-là! S'exclama l'homme en faisant apparaitre des flammes dans un cercle de pierres, d'un coup de baguette.

- Tu crois que si on ne l'écoute pas, il va foutre le feu à notre pantalon? Chuchota Sora.

- Vaut mieux ne pas tester…

Ils prirent donc place en reprenant le silence. Le magicien les observa un moment, ce qui était plutôt agaçant… Puis il finit par prendre la parole :

- Que faites vous ici, élus de la keyblade?

- Notre oncle, Luxord, nous a dit que nous trouverions de l'aide ici…

- Ainsi le jour que nous souhaitions tant éviter est arrivé… Je suis surpris d'apprendre que les élus sont aussi les neveux du Joueur du Destin… Vous êtes sans doute promis à de grandes choses…

Roxas eut alors la tête de quelqu'un envisageant de se pendre, alors que son frère semblait tout excité…

- Je peux voir l'anneau? Demanda le magicien, totalement hors propos.

- Mais quel anneau? On n'a rien du genre! S'emporta le brunet, se taisant lorsque son frère ouvrit le petit coffret que lui avait donné leur oncle.

Il contenait effectivement le fameux anneau : En or, avec une pierre noire. Rien de très impressionnant, mais c'était ça que les trucs encapuchonnés voulaient… peut-être parce que la couleur s'agençait bien avec leurs habits sombres? Merlin leur apporta une autre explication :

- Cet anneau a été forgé par le maitre du Mort D'or, Saumon, il y a déversé toute sa puissance, sa méchanceté et sa vilaine toux…

- Et là on doit détruire ce fameux anneau, qui a sa volonté propre et qui ne peut être utilisé pour le bien? demanda Roxas.

- Comment sais-tu cela jeune homme?

- J'ai lu une histoire semblable…

- Bien… mais tu oublie la longue et périlleuse quête…

- Génial…

- Gniah? Fit soudain Sora, signifiant ainsi qu'il n'avait pas compris…

- On va devoir se taper un long voyage où on risque de se faire défoncer la gueule pour détruire ce vulgaire bijou…

- On est dans la merde…

- T'as tout compris…

- Mais vous ne serez pas seul dans cette noble aventure! Rendez-vous à l'Auberge du Poney qui Tousse, là vous attendra un homme pouvant vous venir en aide… Mais il vous faudra être convainquant pour qu'il accepte… Cherchez l'Assassin…

Le vieillard leur remit une carte et les envoya se débrouiller seuls dans la nature… Les magiciens sont vraiment d'une irresponsabilité de nos jours…

-o-O-o-

Axel : Roxas se pendra pas? Tu ne feras pas ça?

Ariani : J'espère bien que non!

Cat : Bah non, sinon Sora va bêtement aller se faire tuer et j'aurai plus de personnage principal…

Marluxia : Je serai le héros alors!

Cat : Marly chéri, tu es trop flamboyant pour ce rôle… je ne serais pas à la hauteur de l'écriture d'un tel rôle pour toi… Et puis tu seras là pour embellir au bon moment, ainsi…

Marluxia : Bien, dans ce cas, je vais aller me préparer, pour mon rôle secondaire, qui sera magnifique!

L'Assassin s'en va en gambadant.

Ariani : Magnifique manœuvre de diversion…

Axel : Pourquoi tu le flattes, alors que tu fais chier Zexion?

Cat : Bah lui, il veut faire partie de mes histoires… Et une faux, même rose, c'est plus impressionnant qu'un bouquin… C'est aussi une question de grandeur, c'est difficile d'avoir peur de quelqu'un qui est plus petit que moi... Et puis tu sais, c'est un petit jeu avec Zexy, dans le fond, il m'aime bien, c'est juste qu'il ne le sait pas…

Axel : Et si j'allais lui dire qu'il ne sait pas qu'il t'apprécie?

Cat : Vas-y seulement si tu veux te faire arracher la face par un nain en colère… Jamais il ne l'avouera… surtout avec la révélation que je vais bientôt faire sur lui…

* * *

><p><strong>nmfrter<strong>: j'avais pas mal répondu irl il me semble... mais vive Axel et Reno!

merci à **Ewylyn, Ignie **et** Ariani Lee**


	5. Tourner en rond

J'ai pas vraiment oublié de poster... c'est juste fanfiction qui bugait jeudi matin... bon, c'était surement du en parti à mon net minable... Un jour je reviendrai à la civilisation!

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je continue d'écrire^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Tourner en rond<strong>

Les deux frères redescendirent de la montagne en empruntant le sentier cette fois, sauf pour Sora qui se pris les pieds dans une pierre et la dévala en roulant… Terminant la descente dans un tas de cailloux.

Une fois que Roxas l'eu rejoint, ils prirent la direction indiquée par la carte. Ils se perdirent aux moins trois fois avant d'enfin sortir de la forêt.

Se baladant, ils rencontrèrent plein de gens intéressants, mais rien ne sert de s'attarder là-dessus, ce ne serait qu'une perte de temps… Déjà que d'en avoir mentionné autant en est une… Mais si le temps était présent, il faudrait parler de la rencontre avec l'oliphant discret, qui a failli les écraser, ou encore du type bizarre qui chassait la licorne…

Après une journée de route, ils arrivèrent finalement devant la fameuse auberge. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils constatèrent que l'endroit était plutôt lugubre, mais il y avait un coin où des gens faisaient une petite fête. Les roux étaient en pleine compétition pour déterminer qui boirait le plus. Ça semblait assez égal à ce moment là.

Les jumeaux se détournèrent du spectacle pour demander où se trouvait l'Assassin.

- L'Assassin Sublime? Il est en arrière, dans le jardin.

Ils sortirent donc par la porte arrière, pour se retrouver dans un magnifique jardin de fleurs. Au fond, il y avait un homme portant un grand chapeau noir. Il semblait travailler la terre, venait-il d'enterrer sa dernière victime? Il tendit le bras pour saisir… un arrosoir? Il ne faisait que jardiner apparemment...

- Monsieur l'Assassin Sublime?

- Oh appelez-moi simplement Sublime! S'exclama l'homme.

Il enleva son chapeau en se retournant et des pétales jaillirent… Ils étaient d'un joli rose peu viril, parfaitement assortit à ses cheveux…

- On doit s'être trompés, murmura Sora à son frère. Ça peut pas être lui.

- Si ça vous gêne, appelez-moi Marluxia… Je suis prêt à vous aider dans votre noble et périlleuse quête! Partons dès maintenant! Bon, laissez-moi arroser mes fleurs et on y va!

- Roxas… il me fait peur…

- Moi aussi…

- Bon maintenant on part! J'aurais bien proposé une ruse avec des oreillers caché sous des draps pour confondre vos poursuivants, mais ça a déjà été fait… Alors on se bouge!

- On pourrait pas le faire quand même? Demanda Sora. On pourrait en profiter pour se reposer…

- Non on peut pas! Sinon y'a ce type qui a l'air d'un pouilleux, mais qui est en fait un roi sexy qui va venir me casser la gueule…

- Je comprends rien, murmura le brunet à son frère.

- Moi non plus…

Malgré cela, ils suivirent ce truc bizarre, nommé Marluxia, tout en surveillant leurs arrières (Un double sens, jamais…).

Ils traversèrent champs, forêts et rivières, contournèrent des villages, pour se retrouver devant l'auberge du Poney qui Tousse.

- Ok, tenta de se calmer Roxas, dis le si tu ne sais pas où on doit aller.

- En fais c'est que j'ai un truc à régler avec le barman…

- Quoi? On a fait tout ce chemin alors qu'on aurait pu passer par la porte arrière? Mais t'es complètement débile!

- Mais c'était pour confondre les ennemis…

- Viens Sora, on va se débrouiller sans lui…

Ils plantèrent donc le rosé là, poursuivant leur chemin d'un pas décidé. Une fois hors du village, ils constatèrent qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où ils devaient se rendre… Mais comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, les machins encapuchonnés les entourèrent. Car ils n'étaient plus deux, mais cinq (car entourer deux personnes à deux, c'est pas très concluant).

Qui étaient-ils? D'où venaient-ils? Où allaient-ils? Où est Charlie?

Tant de questions inappropriées en ce moment si sombre…

-o-O-o-

Cat : J'ai envie de me taper la tête contre un mur…

Zexion; Ne te gêne pas alors…

Axel : Pourquoi au juste?

Cat : Je cite : «Mais il vous faudra être convainquant pour qu'il accepte»…

Axel : j'avoue qu'il n'a pas trop suivi…

Ariani : Et ils se sont pas beaucoup fatigués à essayer non plus.

Cat : Que faire quand on ne suit même pas le scénario?

Zexion : Ton idée de tête à tête avec un mur était pas mal…

Cat : Mouais… on repassera… Sinon je sais maintenant pourquoi tu me hais tellement…

Zexion, qui compte sur ses doigts : hum… tu m'as humilié, tu m'as agressé, tu as songé à plein de perversités à mon égard, tu es insupportable…

Cat : Disons que j'ai une autre raison… j'ai sauvé ta peau des nescients!

Zexion : Même pas vrai! C'était pas moi, c'était Ienzo.

Ariani : Rooooooh, la mauvaise foi! Tout ça pour pas dire merci!

Cat : Et alors? Tu devrais me remercier, te prosterner, me vénérer!

Axel : T'y vas pas un peu fort là?

Cat : Oui, mais tu sais, on dit que l'espoir fait vivre…

* * *

><p>Merci à Ignie Ewylyn et Ariani Lee<p> 


	6. Broche à tricoter

Avouez que vous êtes intrigués par le titre du chap! En plus ça a rapport, n'est-ce pas magnifique? Non, en fait c'est débile, mais bon...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Broche à tricoter<strong>

Sora et Roxas étaient toujours cerné par les créatures puantes. À elles cinq, c'était une vraie abomination! Elles? Mais de quel genre étaient ces trucs au juste?

Comme à chaque fois que les héros sont coincés, il se passa quelque chose d'inattendu: Leurs clefs leur apparurent en main. Ce qui leur donna du courage et ainsi ils purent donner une raclée à leurs ennemis. Une fois que tous les méchants furent au sol, Marluxia débarqua :

- Je suis là pour vous sauver!

- Heu… non merci, on se débrouille…

L'Assassin regarda les cinq tas de tissus qui trainaient par terre avec une grande déception dans le regard :

- Mais comment je fais pour être le super héros viril et ténébreux si vous vous débrouillez seuls?

- Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre à aider, répliqua le blond.

Les jumeaux se détournèrent et partirent sans se retourner. Ils durent s'arrêter pour ne pas percuter le rosé qui s'était planté devant eux en leur faisant des yeux de chat potté.

- Allez Roxas… On le garde…

- Bon ok… on le garde… Mais qu'il ne nous fasse plus perdre de temps…

- Promis! Vous ne le regretterez pas!

- Trop tard… grommela le plus intelligent du trio nouvellement formé. On sait toujours pas où aller.

- Il faut aller à Fosse-Comble!

- Mais c'est quoi ce nom horrible?

- Avant c'était un trou, mais ils l'ont rempli…

- Pourquoi doit-on y aller?

- Parce que les chiffons par terre sont en train de se réveiller et que seule la magie des elfes peut vous protéger…

- Tu sais vraiment par où aller cette fois?

- Oui! Venez mes amis! Que le vent nous porte jusqu'à bon port! Que la foudre éloigne nos ennemis! Que…

- Que tu fermes ta gueule et nous conduise à destination!

- Roh lala… C'était pour se donner du courage…

Pendant cette conversation aussi longue qu'inutile, une des créatures s'était relevée, plantant une broche à tricoter maléfique (1) dans le pied de Sora, qui ne foutait rien, pas même écouter ce que les autres racontaient.

Voyant cela, Marluxia donna un coup de pied dans la figure du pas gentil et attrapa les mains des deux frères pour les amener ailleurs, très loin de préférence…

Après un moment, ils firent une pause, car l'Assassin en avait assez de porter le plus jeune. Il alla ensuite chercher «de quoi soulager Sora», bien que les deux porteurs de Keyblades eurent de la difficulté à le croire. Mais il revint bel et bien avec du trèfle. Ça pouvait vraiment aider ça?

- Comment il va?

- Pas super, répondit le blond. On dirait que ça s'est jeté dans ses poumons... il râle encore plus que les trucmuches qui nous poursuivent…

L'homme commença alors à mâcher les herbes qu'il avait trouvées avant de les appliquer sur la plaie.

- Mais c'est dégueulasse! S'il se chope une infection par ta faute, tu vas vraiment souffrir…

- Mais non! Ça va l'aider!

Un bruit les fit soudainement sursauter : quelqu'un approchait. Après avoir lancé le traditionnel «qui va là?» une voix féminine leur répondit :

- Décidément tu me déçois Marluxia… Tes sens ne se sont pas améliorés…

Une jeune femme sortit de l'obscurité en tenant son cheval par la bride. Ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient bleus.

- Aqua! Tu tombe bien, il faut que quelqu'un risque sa vie pour amener Sora à Fosse-Comble en faisant la course à cheval contre les trucs puants… et comme tu connais le coin…

- Sympa… T'aurais pu au moins faire semblant que tu voulais le faire…

Ils embarquèrent donc le brunet sur le cheval, devant la femme, puis ils partirent au galop, disparaissant dans la nuit.

- Heu… Marly… les trucs, ils voulaient pas l'anneau que j'ai toujours en ma possession?

-o-O-o-

(1) broche à tricoter maléfique : J'étais pas pour prendre une dague, c'est trop commun… et j'ai pas envie que le Roi Sorcier du SdA rapplique… oups… trop tard…

Roi Sorcier : Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne nous as pas engagés plutôt que de créer des hybrides qui n'ont ni nom, ni origine…

Cat : Ça va venir! Pourquoi vous me laissez pas le temps? Ça a beau être des conneries, faut quand même que j'y pense pour que ça s'emboite comme ça…

Roi Sorcier : Mais nous avons besoin d'un emploi! Nous sommes au chômage depuis le Retour du Roi…

L'auteure tapote le dos du nazgul : Je sais, c'est un dur métier… mais c'est une question de domination… J'ai plus de chances de garder le contrôle sur mes créations…

Roi Sorcier : Je comprends… moi-même avec les nazgul, j'ai de la difficulté parfois à les faire obéir…

Ariani : Respect, man.

Une fois réconforté, le nazgul retourna d'où il était venu.

Cat : Il est vraiment super ce gars… enfin ce truc…

Axel : C'est rare que tu t'entendes aussi bien avec un perso…

Cat : C'est que je ne l'ai pas exploité… Je crois que la prochaine fois que je suis menacée de mort, je vais l'appeler^^

Axel : J'en connais qui vont bientôt avoir une surprise alors…

L'auteure et le roux se taisent en voyant passer le Conspirateur Ténébreux.

Zexion : Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore?

Les deux : Mais rien…

Ariani : C'est chaud pour ses fesses, là…. J'aurais presque pitié. Presque!

Zexion : De quoi elle parle au juste?

Cat : De rien, de rien…

* * *

><p><strong>nmfrter<strong>: J'aime quand les perso perdent du temps XD

merci à **Ignie, Ewylyn **et** Ariani Lee**

et petit salut à Charlot! j'espère que tu continueras à lire mes histoires!**  
><strong>


	7. Des bois

Pas très long, je sais, mais c'est le 2e que je poste cette semaine... donc ça me semble moins pire... non?

Cette semaine, je suis en feu pour le postage de chap! 6 pour 4 fics... je crois que j'ai jamais fait autant...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Des bois<strong>

Peut-être serait-il essentiel de revenir sur la dernière réplique prononcée par Roxas, puisque c'est tout de même une révélation plutôt importante pour la suite de l'histoire :

- Heu… Marly… les trucs, ils voulaient pas l'anneau que j'ai toujours en ma possession?

Après s'être extasié sur son nouveau surnom, le cerveau de Marluxia se remit en marche, quoiqu'on peut se demander s'il avait déjà réellement fonctionné… Il réalisa donc qu'ils avaient un gros problème.

- Au moins, on n'a pas à se trainer l'autre boulet! Déclara-t-il en commençant à courir.

- Je crois pas que c'était lui le réel boulet, marmonna le blond en le suivant.

Par chance pour eux, les trucs qui les suivaient étaient presque aussi bêtes que l'Assassin, donc la majorité poursuivirent Aqua et Sora. Mais pour ce qui est des trois qui étaient à leurs trousses, ils réussirent à les perdre dans le bois. Le seul problème était qu'eux aussi étaient perdus…

Malgré le fait qu'ils tournaient vraisemblablement en rond, ils continuèrent à avancer. Ce qui ne donnait évidement rien. Mais ils ne pouvaient demander leur chemin car l'orgueil de l'Assassin le leur interdisait… et aussi parce qu'il n'y avait personne… En fait c'est ce qu'ils croyaient, mais ils étaient observés…

Alors qu'ils repassaient devant le même buisson rabougri pour la énième fois, un garçon et une fillette en sortirent :

- Regarde Edmund, c'est Narnia!

- Lucie… T'avais pas dis que c'était l'hiver?

- Vous vous êtes trompé d'armoire les enfants, expliqua un homme vêtue de vert en descendant d'un arbre. Ici c'est la très célèbre forêt de Cherwood, dans la Terre du Centre.

- Cherwood? Jamais entendu parler, fit Marluxia.

- Quoi? Le bois de Cher? Ça vous dit rien?

- Non, vraiment rien…

- Le seul endroit où les branches des arbres se font remonter pour paraitre plus jeune…

- C'est étrange, mais j'ai vraiment jamais entendu parler…

- Mais peut-être connaissez-vous la célèbre bande de Robin des bois?

- Non plus…

- Alors la plus célèbre bande de Robin des bois?

Celui qui avait parlé était un renard roux qui s'approcha d'eux en marchant sur ses pattes postérieures. Il était vêtu de vert, un peu comme l'homme, sauf que l'animal ne portait pas de collants.

- Robin! Commença l'homme. Combien de fois il va falloir que je te répète que nous surveillons le portail et toute cette partie de la forêt!

- Ah ouais? Alors pourquoi ils ont tourné en rond trois heures et que les trucs puants sont toujours en liberté?

- Mais tu me laisses? J'ai mes propres techniques de travail, alors fous-moi la paix!

- Vous pourriez pas nous aider à sortir d'ici plutôt que de vous engueuler bêtement? Se fâcha Roxas. On veut juste arriver à Fosse Comble en vie! C'est pas trop demander?

- Mais c'est qu'il se fâche le petit ange… ricana le renard, qui se prit un coup de keyblade en échange.

Voyant que «le petit ange» ne plaisantait pas, ils envoyèrent un petit lapin blanc les conduire en dehors de la forêt, pendant que les deux Robin recommençaient leur dispute…

Le petit, qui se nommait Bobby, bien que cela n'ai aucun intérêt. Il les conduit hors des bois, c'est tout ce qu'il y a d'important à savoir. Le lagomorphe les laissa, devant un magnifique palais elfique : Ils étaient arrivés à Fosse Comble.

-o-O-o-

Zexion : Et un chapitre de temps perdu…

Cat : Bah ouais!

Zexion : Encore…

Cat : Ouais! Mais y'aura des développements au prochains pour compenser^^

Sora : J'suis encore vivant?

Cat : Bah… tu verras…

Zexion : Arrête de faire du suspense, on sait que tu ne tueras pas le personnage principal.

Axel : Surtout que tu suis une autre histoire et que le semi-homme est pas mort…

Cat : mais arrêtez! Faut pas briser la magie des fics!

Marluxia : Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être inutile?

Axel : Parce que c'est ce que tu es?

Marluxia : bah t'es pas vraiment mieux…

Axel : Je sais… au moins j'ai pas trop été ridiculisé…

Cat : Pour l'instant…

* * *

><p>Merci à <strong>Ewylyn <strong>et** Ignie** pour leur reviews et à **Ariani Lee** pour ces corrections


	8. Le conseil

L'entré en scène de plusieurs nouveaux perso^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : Le conseil<strong>

Alors que Roxas et Marluxia s'extasiaient devant la magnifique demeure, le deuxième se fit assommer par une lourde keyblade. L'arme appartenait à un jeune homme brun aux yeux bleus. Il portait un large pantalon beige et un t-shirt noir moulait ses muscles.

- Hey! Mais qui es-tu et pourquoi t'as fait ça? Hurla le blond.

- Je suis Terra et ce crétin m'a volé ma quête épique consistant à vous amener ici. Il a passé des accords douteux avec des magiciens bizarres pour y arriver…

- Ça explique pas mal de choses…

Le brun leur fit traverser la rivière, déposa l'Assassin devant le conseil afin qu'il soit jugé pour le détournement de quête, puis mena Roxas jusqu'à son frère, qui paressait dans un grand lit… Bon il méritait tout de même un peu de repos, après tout, il avait tout de même été empoisonné par une broche à tricoter maléfique!

Il se réveilla finalement, complètement remis, comme par magie! Bon en fait, c'était effectivement de la magie qui l'avait guéri… Plus précisément la magie d'un magicien, celui qui se tenait près d'eux en les fixant de ses petites pupilles noires perdues dans l'immensité blanche de ses yeux.

- Aaaah! Un pervers dans ma chambre!

- Calme-toi Sora, c'est Yen Sid, le magicien qui t'a soigné… C'est pas un pervers… enfin pas aux dernières nouvelles…

- C'est moi qui aurait du vous accueillir dans la montagne, expliqua le vieillard. Mais je me suis fait duper par ce vieux Merlin… Le pauvre devient sénile avec l'âge… Pas qu'il soit dangereux, mais c'est légèrement déplacé de rechercher l'attention de la sorte… Comme ce type aux cheveux roses…

- Pour celui-là, on a remarqué qu'il voulait être le héros de l'histoire, commenta le blond. C'en est triste…

- Quoiqu'il en soit, nous devons maintenant nous rendre au grand conseil.

- Bon c'est quoi ça encore? Grommela Roxas.

- Le conseil qui va décider ce qu'on va faire avec l'anneau. Remuez-vous les enfants, on a beaucoup à faire avant le départ.

- Le départ? C'est pas ici, à Fosse Comble, le conseil?

- Oui, mais je vais les convaincre qu'il faut partir détruire l'anneau…

Ils partirent donc pour le conseil, qui avait lieu deux étages plus bas. Il y avait plein de gens rassemblés en cercle au centre duquel trônait d'une petite table. Les deux adolescents purent reconnaitre Marluxia, Terra et Aqua.

- Mes chers amis, merci de vous être déplacés, commença le magicien. Voici les porteurs de l'anneau, Sora et Roxas.

Le blond donna un coup de coude à son frère qui avait commencé à faire des petits saluts stupides de la main. Donc non seulement le plus jeune eut l'air vraiment débile, mais l'autre eut l'air bougon… D'ailleurs c'est à se demander comment ils étaient arrivés jusque là… surtout avec l'Assassin comme guide…

- L'heure est grave mes amis. Les feux de la montagne du Festin rougeoient à nouveau. Saumon est à la recherche de son anneau. Mais il se trouve que nous avons ce puissant objet en notre possession.

- Heu… on a l'anneau, pas vous… C'est nous deux qui avons risqué nos peaux pour arriver jusqu'ici… mais vous faites vraiment une belle bande d'irresponsables! Faire ramener ce truc hyper dangereux par deux ados, escortés par un pseudo-héros en manque d'attention!

- Du calme!

Celui qui l'avait interrompu était un homme à la chevelure argentée. Ses yeux jaunes lançaient des éclairs. Avec son teint basané, on se demandait s'il n'avait pas de la parenté avec les elfes noirs…

- T'es qui toi? D'ailleurs, on peut savoir qui sont tous ces rigolos ici?

- C'est Xemnas, le seigneur de Fosse Comble, présenta Yen Sid. Celui qui a rempli le trou.

Puis il présenta les gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas : Xigbar, l'elfe borgne pas très elfique. Saix, le nain soufrant de gigantisme. Et quelques figurants sans importance…

- Et il y a finalement Axel et Reno, termina le magicien. Les deux imbéciles perdus qui sont en train de nous espionner dans les buissons de façon peu discrète…

- Bon, on pourrait peut-être voir ce fameux bijou? Grommela le borgne.

Roxas le déposa sur la petite table, pendant que les autres commencèrent à discuter de la façon de le détruire… soit le faire frire, le piétiner, le lancer en bas des chutes… C'est alors que se croyant plus fort que les autres, Saix abattit sa claymore sur l'objet, ce qui donna un gros mal de crâne à tout le monde…

- On perdrait pas notre temps Rox?

- Pour une fois, je suis très d'accord… Tu viens? On va aller faire un tour…

- Attendez! On va trouver vite ce qu'on va faire! Le seul moyen de détruire l'anneau est de le balancer là où il a été forgé, c'est-à-dire dans la montagne du Festin.

- Mais pourquoi vous l'avez pas dit plus tôt! On vient de perdre deux heures de notre vie!

- On me laissait pas parler!

- Sora, on s'en va…

- Non! Attendez, on a besoin de vous!

- Vous avez besoin de deux ados? Mais vous avez vraiment des problèmes ou quoi? Comment peut-on sérieusement nous confier l'avenir du monde? C'est même plus que de l'irresponsabilité, c'est de l'inconscience, du suicide! On va pas risquer de se faire tuer à votre place…

- Mais il en va de l'avenir du monde… vous êtes les élus… et que dirait votre oncle Luxord?

- Allez Rox, on y va! Ça va être marrant!

- Bon d'accord… qui vient avec nous? Parce qu'il est hors de question qu'on se tape ce voyage seul…

Il fut donc décidé que Marluxia, Terra, Aqua, Saix, Xigbar, Yen Sid et les deux autres planqués dans le buisson, Axel et Reno de leurs prénoms, iraient avec eux. Mais ils virent alors qu'il y avait un problème, car il était dix alors qu'ils auraient du être neuf, puisque les trucs puant, les serviteurs de Saumon, était neuf… Ils voulurent donc laisser l'Assassin de côté, mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, alors ils décidèrent de partir à dix, puisque de toute façon, certains risquaient de mourir en route…

C'est donc ainsi que fut formé le gang de l'anneau.

-o-O-o-

Zexion : T'as fait long comme chap…

Cat : Ouais, ça doit être pour compenser que ça fait plusieurs mois que j'avais pas touché à cette fic^^'. Mine de rien, y'a 4 mois entre le moment où Marly se prend un coup et celui où ils traversent la rivière…

Marly : Justement… Pourquoi je suis pas le vrai héros? C'est pas juste!

Ariani : Tu correspond à aucun critère caractéristique du héros, Marly, t'as… maiiiis pleure pas!

Cat : La vie est injuste, donc la fiction aussi… Et puis j'avais envi que Terra apparaisse^^ je trouve que son côté brun ténébreux s'agençait bien à cette fic^^

Zexion : Dis surtout que t'avais pas eu encore l'occasion de vraiment le ridiculiser…

Ariani : Mais quelle bonne idée!

Cat : Aussi^^ Quoique je crois que je suis pas trop méchante avec lui.

Zexion : Il n'y a vraiment pas de justice…

Cat : Qu'est-ce que je disais XD

Axel : Roh arrête de te plaindre, t'apparais même pas pour l'instant…

Cat : Pour l'instant… et au moins les 7 prochains chap… je lui ai pas encore désigné de rôle… faudrait que j'y réfléchisse…

Ariani : Pourquoi pas Tom Bombadil? Où le travestir en Eowyn? X)

Zexion : Pas vrai…

Axel : T'avais qu'à arrêter de te plaindre =P

Zexion : Il est temps de recommencer l'élaboration d'un plan pour les faire disparaitre…

Cat : Je crois qu'on va avoir besoin de renforts…

Chloé : Oui?

Cat : Surveille Zexion pour pas qu'il me trucide pendant que j'écris… et surveille Ariani pour pas qu'elle le travestisse pendant mon absence…

Chloé : Juste pendant ton absence?

Cat : héhé… disons que le sujet est à peine ouvert… je crois que je vais en profiter pour trouver une jolie robe…

* * *

><p><strong>nmfrter:<strong> J'espère que ça t'aidera, en plus il est plus long que la moyenne...

merci à **Ewylyn, Ignie** et** Ariani Lee**


	9. Le départ de Fosse Comble

Voilà la suite^^ c'est vraiment un plaisir d'écrire cette fic et je suis contente qu'elle soit appréciée^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Le départ de Fosse Comble<strong>

Sora et Roxas retournèrent à leur chambre pour se préparer à la suite des évènements, c'est-à- dire entre autres une longue et périlleuse quête qui risquait de les mener à la mort, et peut-être pire! Qui sait quelle créature horrible attendait tapie dans l'ombre de pouvoir les déchiqueter en petits morceaux? Et il n'est pas question ici de leurs accompagnateurs…

Faisant une petite pause, le brunet eut une grande surprise alors qu'il était sur le chemin des toilettes : Il y croisa son oncle Luxord! Ce furent des retrouvailles très émouvantes et tout, mais ça on s'en fout un peu… Car après tout, on veut savoir comment il a survécut à l'attaques des trucs puants!

Pour résumer, après qu'il eut disparu derrière les cartes géantes, le blond avait organisé un tournoi de poker avec les deux bestioles. Mais pourquoi avaient-elles accepté? Était-ce son charme légendaire? L'appât du gain, car leur salaire était loin d'être suffisant pour financer leur voyage à Disneyland? Cela restera sans doute un mystère…

Quoiqu'il en soit, le Joueur du Destin les as battues à plates coutures avant de s'éclipser. Il voyagea ensuite jusqu'à Fosse Comble en espérant que ses neveux soient sains et saufs. Il avait été par contre un peu fâché que le conseil les enrôle dans cette quête périlleuse.

Il aurait bien voulu les accompagner pour les protéger des ennemis (et probablement des autres membres du gang de l'anneau) mais il était gravement blessé… il avait une terrible blessure à la main : Une écharde. Il était sur une liste d'attente afin de se la faire enlever par les meilleurs guérisseurs elfes.

Il leur donna par contre à chacun une cote de maille elfique, qui n'était pas très virile, mais bon, comme tout ce qui est elfique…

Le groupe finit par quitter Fosse Comble après des adieux déchirants entre les neveux et l'oncle.

Ils marchèrent longtemps, avant que Yen Sid décide qu'il était temps de faire une pause pour se reposer et manger un peu. Pendant que Terra et les jumeaux roux s'entrainaient au combat, Roxas étudiait l'anneau. C'était un objet fascinant, on sentait vraiment cette volonté de revenir à son maitre, c'était comme si une petite voix criait « mets-moi à ton doigt!» Ce truc avait vraiment l'esprit dérangé ou dérangeait l'esprit des gens… C'était assez confus…

Soudainement, Xigbar leur cria :

- Y'a un corbeau qui s'amène par ici… Il a vraiment l'air suspect!

Ils se cachèrent tous pendant que l'oiseau passait au-dessus d'eux. Une fois partit, le magicien leur expliqua qu'il était sans doute envoyé par Maleficent…

- Et ça change quoi? Demanda Roxas.

- Elle est très maléfique (mauvais, je sais…) et elle va nous empêcher de passer par les montagnes en nous balançant des tonnes de neige…

- On n'a qu'à passer par les mines du Morgra! S'exclama Saix. Mon cousin Malin nous recevra bien!

Le vieillard n'avait pas l'air très convaincu… en fait, il semblait même avoir peur… mais de quoi? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être enfoui sous la montagne? Le bonhomme sept heures? Ou un autre croquemitaine encore plus terrifiant, frappant à toute heure du jour et de la nuit? Ou carrément autre chose sans rapport?

- Que devrions-nous faire maitre Yen Sid? Questionna Sora.

- Il serait plus sécuritaire de passer par les sommets…

- Quoi? Mais vous êtes débile? Y'a cette bonne femme qui va nous balancer des tonnes de neige si on va par-là! On prend le raccourci par chez le cousin Malin! C'est plus rapide et on va être plus en forme pour nous défendre!

C'était évidement Roxas qui venait de parler, démontrant ainsi qu'il avait possiblement plus de jugeote que le magicien.

Ils passèrent donc par Morgra, où ils durent parler ami pour entrer. Ils faillirent se faire tailler en pièce par le Kraken qui avait décidé de passer ses vacances devant la porte de la mine. Pour se venger d'être de nouveau laissé à lui-même, il arracha la porte, ce qui provoqua un effondrement.

Pris au piège, le groupe du s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de l'enfer! Heu… de Morgra… Mais c'était en quelque sorte vraiment l'enfer, des conditions vraiment atroces! C'était noir, humide et puant.

Ils marchèrent un moment, puis arrêtèrent pour se reposer, mais les cadets n'arrivaient pas à dormir… C'est alors qu'ils remarquèrent un être tapis dans les ténèbres. Ils ne virent que ses yeux jaunes avant qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau. Yen Sid, qui montait la garde leur expliqua :

- On l'appelle Collant, parce qu'il colle à l'anneau… mais il a déjà été un adolescent il y a bien longtemps… Avant que l'anneau ne l'asservisse et que Luxord ne le lui prenne…

Plus tard, ils trouvèrent la tombe de Malin, aussi appelé Isa (il était évidement plus malin qu'on l'appelle Malin, car il n'aimait pas trop son nom, qui faisait trop elfique). Alors qu'ils étudiaient les restes de l'armée naine, Sora fit tomber des ossements dans un puits. Mais pourquoi il y avait un puits à côté de la tombe?

Tout ce vacarme attira de sales bestioles, des gobelins, (qui n'aiment pas que gober du lin, en passant). Accompagnés d'un troll, ils défoncèrent les portes et le combat s'engagea. Les gobelins tombaient comme des mouches sous les coups des vaillants héros. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que Sora se prenne un coup de lance dans le ventre… Ce qui entraina un ralenti silencieux pendant lequel ils achevèrent les derniers ennemis, dont le troll.

Mais bon, finalement, Le brunet n'était pas mort, sauvé par la cote de maille donnée plus tôt par son oncle. Le groupe put donc s'en aller. Tout d'abord poursuivi par des gobelins, ces derniers prirent soudainement la fuite laissant un silence inquiétant qui lui-même céda sa place à des tremblements et des rugissements encore plus inquiétants…

-o-O-o-

Cat : Mouahaha! Vous croyiez tous que Lulu s'était fait tuer! Et ben non! Il est vivant!

Luxord : Ouais… mais tu me fais passer pour une petite nature avec cette histoire d'écharde…

Cat : ouais, je sais… mais estime-toi chanceux que ça ne se limite qu'à ça.

Luxord : Tu parle de quoi exactement?

Axel : Le harcèlement contre Zexion, avec cette possibilité de le travestir?

Marluxia : Moi qui passe pour plus efféminé qu'Aqua?

Sora : De moi qui semble à peine plus brillant qu'une plante?

Cat : Bah tout ça… et bien plus…

Luxord : Je crois que je suis en effet chanceux.

Cat : Et oui! Au fait, j'ai trouvé deux robes qui pourraient aller à Zexion, une noire et une rose...

Chloé : Pink is the color of true evil!

Ariani: That's _**so**_ true XD

Cat: Bah, Zexion c'est un peu le mal... enfin, mon mal XD

* * *

><p>Je crois rêver *_* J'ai eu plein de reviews!<p>

Merci à** Lunastrelle, CrimsonThirteen **(que j'avais oublié )** League of anonymous reviewers, Anima-Celesta, Ewylyn** et** Ignie** pour leur reviews et à **Ariani Lee** pour ses corrections^^


	10. Un de perdu dix de retrouvés?

J'espère bien vous faire rire^^

Bonne lecture!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Un de perdu dix de retrouvés?<strong>

- C'est quoi ça? demanda Aqua.

- C'est ce que les nains ont réveillé en creusant trop profondément… Vaudrait mieux qu'on commence à courir…

C'est donc ce qu'ils firent, mais les tremblements se rapprochaient furieusement. Ils passèrent en vitesse sur un long pont étroit enjambant un gouffre semblant s'enfoncer jusqu'au centre de la terre.

Yen Sid se posta ensuite au centre du pont, près à affronter la créature sortie des tréfonds de la terre. Le gang restait un peu en retrait, plutôt que de fuir… il faut dire que leur curiosité les empêchait de partir, ils voulaient voir ce qu'était cette bestiole qui les poursuivait!

C'est alors qu'ils virent la tête massive de la bête, avec une gueule remplie de dents, de petits yeux pas très vifs, mais déterminés, de petites pattes antérieures, de puissantes pattes postérieures sur lesquels il se déplaçait à grande vitesse et finalement sa queue qui lui servait de balancier… Et oui, c'était un Tyrannosaure Rex! Et il n'avait vraiment pas l'air commode…

- Voooouuus ne passerez paaaaas!

Peu impressionné, le T-Rex décida que le magicien serait son repas. Ce qui est normal, puisque l'homme se tenait bien en vue tout en gigotant et en faisant du bruit… Il avança donc sur le pont en se penchant pour tenter d'attraper Yen Sid, qui lui donna un coup de bâton sur le nez :

- Retournez au centre de la terre, là est votre place vile créature!

Le lézard répondit par un rugissement très mécontent. Il faut dire qu'un T-Rex, c'est pas habitué à se faire dire non… en fait personne ne lui parle au pauvre, ils se contentent tous de partir en hurlant… Ce qui doit être complexant à la longue. Quoiqu'il en soit… Il fit un pas vers le vieillard et le pont s'effondra sous son poids (un régime n'aurait sans doute pas fait de mal). Un peu rancunier, le monstre réussit à attraper la robe du magicien pour l'entrainer avec lui dans les abimes.

On aurait pu croire que le groupe serait attristé par cette perte, mais non, ils s'en remirent très bien. Ils poursuivirent tranquillement leur chemin, pour finalement sortir de ce foutu trou.

Ils décidèrent de prendre une pause, pendant laquelle certains firent mine d'être attristés par cette perte… Bon, en fait il n'y a que Marluxia qui fit une longue scène juste parce qu'on parlait plus vraiment de lui depuis un moment…

Les autres décidèrent donc d'écourter leur pause en espérant le semer… mais peine perdue, il continua de les coller. Il les suivit jusqu'en Là-Rien, où ils se firent «accueillir» par des elfes qui leur pointèrent des flèches entre les deux yeux… Ils furent escortés jusque devant la reine Larxene, qui les accueillit plus aimablement que ses sujets….

Cette elfe blonde coiffée comme un insecte avait quelque chose de très mystérieux… comme tous les elfes en fait. Mais qu'avaient-ils à cacher au juste?

Ils lui racontèrent leur aventure et lui donnèrent des nouvelles de Fosse Comble… Mais elle ne semblait écouter que d'une oreille distraite, faisant les yeux doux à tous les hommes présents. Sora ne remarqua rien, trop occupé à regarder les arbres immenses avec un air ébahi.

Roxas s'approcha donc d'Aqua, la seule dont l'intelligence ne s'emblait pas s'être envolée. Elle se contentait de fixer Terra d'un air furieux…

- Dis Aqua… c'est quoi tout ce cirque?

- Larxene est aussi appelée la Nymphe Sauvage… Car c'est une nymphomane… Elle adore les hommes, mais fait attention à toi, parfois elle les aime très jeunes…

- Ne me dis pas qu'on va devoir surveiller toute cette bande d'imbéciles?

- Non, qu'ils se débrouillent, je vais me contenter de tenir Terra à l'œil et toi surveille ton frère.

Ils allèrent s'installer tranquillement dans un coin. Marluxia manquait à l'appel, mais avec un peu de chance, il s'était perdu et ils ne le reverraient jamais…

Ils allèrent ensuite s'empiffrer au banquet, où il n'y eut nulle trace de l'Assassin et de la Nymphe. Puis ce fut l'heure du coucher.

Une heure après s'être endormi, Roxas se réveilla en sursaut. Tout semblait calme… sauf que son frère n'était plus là.

-o-O-o-

Cat : Mouahahaha! J'adore laisser du suspense…

Axel : Ça on savait déjà… Surtout que ça fait plusieurs chap que tu fais le coup…

Chloé : Et dans plusieurs histoires…

Cat : je sais… je peux pas m'en empêcher…

Il y a un long silence, où l'auteure reçoit des regards sévères.

Cat : Heum… vous voulez qu'on attrape Zexion pour lui enfiler une robe?

Ariani : La diversion à deux munnies! XD

Axel : Ça sera sans moi, je préfère vous laisser tout ça entre les mains…

Cat : C'est sur que t'en que t'ai pas directement concerné, tu t'en fous un peu… tu crois que Marly voudrait nous aider?

Marluxia : Vous avez besoin d'aide pour travestir Zexion? J'arrive!

Ariani : On pourrait pas le déguiser en elfe de Noël plutôt?

Cat : Bon, on doit préparer un plan, car le Zexion est une petite bête maligne et rusée… Sinon, c'est à l'étude pour l'elfe…

* * *

><p>Merci à tous ceux m'ayant laisser des reviews^^<p> 


	11. Promenonsnous dans les bois…

Tadam!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : Promenons-nous dans les bois…<strong>

Sora avait disparu… Roxas sentit l'inquiétude l'envahir… Que deviendrait-il sans son frère? Bon, le plus jeune était sans doute d'une stupidité profonde, mais c'était tout de même son frère! C'était celui avec qui il partageait tous ses secrets, celui avec qui il s'était retrouvé dans cette aventure débile… Le blond ne savait pas s'il aurait la force de mener à bien cette quête qui lui pesait maintenant…

Il se leva pour partir à la recherche de son jumeau. Marchant dans la forêt, il se perdit pour se retrouver devant un petit bassin d'eau. S'y penchant, il vit la tête d'un lion :

- N'oublie pas qui tu es…

- Je suis Roxas, je crois pas l'oublier…

- Oups, je me suis trompé de plan d'eau…

- Mais c'est quoi encore ce délire?

- C'est le miroir qui te montre ce qui peut arriver. Mais il n'est pas toujours sage d'y plonger le regard…

Roxas sursauta, se retournant, il se retrouva face à Larxene.

- Mais c'est à toi de décider si tu regardes ou pas…

Le blond hésita un moment… Et si elle décidait de le noyer? Après tout, il était sans nouvelles de son frère… et de cet imbécile de Marluxia… Malgré cela, il décida d'y jeter un œil.

Il vit des images confuses : son village assiégé par des créatures à la peau grisâtre, ressemblant à de gros gobelins, un garçon avec des lunettes pointant une brindille sur un homme sans nez qui en faisait de même, un âne tirant une carriole pour des sorcières… et puis cet œil jaune fixé sur lui…

Il se recula en vitesse :

- Il m'a vu… Saumon m'a vu…

- Quoi? T'en es certain? Mais je viens parfois me baigner ici… C'est un sale voyeur!

Laissant la blonde à sa crise d'hystérie, le porteur de l'anneau retourna vers les autres. Il croisa Sora, qui finalement n'était que parti aux toilettes. Ce fut évidement un soulagement pour lui et ils se remirent au lit.

Le lendemain matin, Marluxia avait malheureusement été retrouvé… Il faudrait donc encore le supporter… Il fallait faire de bien grands sacrifices pour le bien du monde!

Les elfes leur donnèrent généreusement quelques provisions pendant les préparatifs pour le départ.

- Mais mon sac est déjà assez lourd comme ça Rox!

Le blond soupesa le sac de son frère, fronçant les sourcils il l'ouvrit :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec une pierre dans ton sac?

- Ben c'est celle que l'oncle Luxord m'a donné avant de partir.

- T'as trainé ça depuis la maison? Mais c'est juste un gros caillou qui servait à cacher l'anneau!

- Mais à ce moment là, je croyais que c'était mon dernier souvenir de notre oncle…

- Mais maintenant, on sait qu'il est vivant, alors tu peux laisser tomber cette pierre… ou la balancer à Marluxia…

- C'est une bonne idée, je vais faire ça!

Le brunet attrapa la roche, mais il fut interrompu au moment de la lancer par Larxene, qui lui avait attrapé le poignet.

- Savez-vous ce que vous avez entre vos mains?

- Une pierre m'dame, répondit Sora.

- Ce n'est pas une pierre. C'est un œuf.

- Alors on va pouvoir se faire un petit déjeuner avec? Chouette!

- Surtout pas… en cet œuf vit un des derniers dragons libres!

- C'est quoi ça encore? Grommela le blond. Et puis non, on veut pas savoir…

- Protégez cet œuf! C'est le plus important!

- C'était pas détruire l'anneau qui était le plus important?

C'est alors que le supposé œuf commença à se craqueler pour laisser sortir une petite créature rouge longiligne. Il avait le ventre et des moustaches jaunes ainsi que des cornes bleues. Il avança un peu, se tenant sur ses pattes postérieures :

- Salut tout le monde, et merci de vous être déplacé pour l'évènement de l'année : Ma naissance!

- C'est vraiment un dragon ça? On dirait un lézard…

- Hé! Vous êtes supposés avoir attendu ma naissance depuis très longtemps! Un peu de respect le morveux! N'oublie pas, DRAGON, pas lézard… Je fais pas le truc avec la langue.

- Tu as un nom, le dragon? Demanda Roxas.

- Je suis Mushu… certains me considèrent comme un grand esprit gardien…

Le petit dragon alla se cacher dans le capuchon du plus jeune, ignorant les airs sceptiques des autres. Larxene expliqua alors qu'il y avait maintenant un lien entre le reptile et Sora…

- Rien à foutre, répliqua le blond.

Par contre, ce n'était pas le bon blond… en effet, C'était un certain Cloud qui venait de s'incruster sans raisons dans la conversation. Quoique peut-être Roxas aurait-il répondu exactement cela?

Ils finirent par quitter Là-Rien en empruntant des Canoës aux elfes. Terra et Aqua se faisaient les yeux doux sous le regard mauvais de Saix dans le premier. Les deux roux s'engueulaient avec Marluxia dans le second et finalement Xigar qui essayait de refiler de l'alcool aux adolescents dans le dernier.

Il n'y eut rien de très intéressant jusqu'à la sortie de la forêt… que quelques querelles elfiques… Ils étaient en train de poursuivre… un elfe noir? Dire qu'ont parlait de ce peuple comme étant tolérant… mais ils étaient en fait racistes!

Autre fait intéressant… un homme aux cheveux argentés qui était assis dans un champ de roses.

- Ah merde, c'est Firion, marmonna Xigbar en se cachant dans le fond de l'embarcation.

- Il a l'air d'aimer les fleurs, constata Roxas. On devrait le présenter à Marly pour s'en débarrasser…

- Hors de question… il ne doit pas me voir… je lui dois pas mal de munnies…

Il resta donc un moment caché à laisser ramer les ados… quel paresseux!

-o-O-o-

Axel : Wow, il commence à y avoir pas mal de monde!

Cat : Et ça ne fait que continuer… y'a plein de gens qui ne sont pas encore entrés en scène…

Chloé : Comme qui?

Cat : Zexion, par exemple…

Zexion : Quoi?

Cat : J'aurais pas du le nommer aussi fort mon exemple…

Zexion : Mais c'est pas vrai!

Cat : Je vais pas te mentir, c'est un fait véritablement vrai et véridique en plus.

Marluxia : Allons Zexion, soit cool…

Zexion : Je ne suis pas Vexen!

Cat : Oh my good… il fait un jeu de mots?

Ariani : Je crois bien.

Vexen : Comme si on l'avait pas déjà assez fait… je suis déçu de constater ta baisse de niveau Zexion…

Cat : Et si ou parle d'être hot à la place?

Axel : Oui?

Ariani : Sans blague…

Zexion : Très drôle…

Cat : Je sais, c'est de l'humour facile… mais tu as commencé Zex…

Zexion : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, ne m'appelle pas du tout! Et bien c'est de votre faute!

Cat : C'est pas bien de rejeter la faute sur les autres…

Zexion : Va mourir…

Ariani : Si elle fait ça, tu meurs aussi. Vous autres, personnages de fictions, vous ne vivez que dans nos délires, je te rappelle.

Zexion : Je te hais.

Ariani : Je ne peux pas plaire à tout le monde mais je vis très bien avec!

Cat : Zexion, il compte pas, il déteste presque tout le monde… XD

* * *

><p>Merci à tous ceux m'ayant laisser des reviews^^ C'est pour vous que j'affronte ce net merdique pour poster!<p> 


	12. Dissolution du gang

Je suis là, me voilà, j'attendais depuis longtemps ce jour de chance! /sbaf/ ok, plus de chant ...

En fait, j'ai pas grand chose à dire...

sauf..

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : Dissolution du gang<strong>

Le gang arriva rapidement en vue des chutes. Ces dernières étaient gardées par deux grandes statues représentant un chien et un canard, tout deux habillés… Le premier tenait un bouclier et le second un sceptre. C'étaient deux personnages étranges… Avaient-ils un lien avec Robin des Bois le renard?

Ils accostèrent, puis montèrent le camp pour la nuit… Il faut dire qu'ils n'étaient pas équipés pour faire du rafting… surtout sur des chutes d'une quinzaine de mètres…

Pendant qu'ils parlaient de choses et d'autres, Marluxia commença à expliquer quelque chose à Sora et Mushu :

- On dit qu'un gnome des forêts du nord unijambiste dansant au milieu des douze statuettes enroulées dans du jambon une nuit de pleine lune pourrait permettre l'accomplissement de la prophétie…

- Quelle prophétie au juste, questionna le dragon.

- Celle de Gla…AIE!

Il se prit donc un coup de keyblade de la part de Terra parce qu'il racontait n'importe quoi, encore. Mais le pire était surement que l'adolescent le croyait…

Pendant ce temps, Roxas faisait quelque chose d'intelligent : demander à Aqua quelle était la suite du voyage. Ensuite, il fit quelque chose de moins intelligent : s'éloigner du groupe pour réfléchir tranquillement…

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que le cœur des hommes est si facilement corrompu par l'anneau. Terra passa lui parler pour lui proposer de partager son fardeau, ce genre de truc pour convaincre que nos intentions sont bonnes et filer avec le bijou… Mais il finit par se ressaisir en réussissant à contrôler la part de ténèbres dans son cœur et retourner au campement…

Puis ce fut au tour de l'Assassin de passer le voir… sauf que ce dernier étaient encore moins subtil que le précédent… Et il était surement moins en contrôle de lui-même, et puis, il était assez bizarre…

- Allllllleeeezzz laisse-moi le Roxy! Je vais en prendre soin et nous irons le balancer dans la lave ensemble!

- Non vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis sale dégénéré!

C'est ainsi que commença la poursuite… Qui fut interrompue par un coup de keyblade sur la tête du rosé. Par contre, cette fois, c'était l'œuvre d'Aqua. Mais tout le monde avait de ces armes ou quoi? Et l'autre cinglé qui leur avait fait croire qu'ils étaient des élus… foutaise!

Mais bon, ce détail devient bien secondaire lorsqu'une troupe d'orques (pas les dauphins qu'on appelle à tort baleines, mais des créatures un peu plus grosses que des gobelins et très crasseuses), les attaquèrent.

Bien que le combat fût plutôt déséquilibré, les méchants étant quelque chose comme dix fois plus nombreux, nos héros leur tinrent tête un long moment… Jusqu'à ce que Marluxia se prenne trois flèches et que les bestioles partent avec les deux roux…

Terra retrouva l'Assassin qui agonisait bruyamment pour être certain d'avoir de l'attention:

- Ils ont pris Reno et Axel…

- Mais c'est dégueulasse!

- Non… pas dans ce sens là… mais dans le sens kidnappé…

Le rosé cracha du sang, en regardant l'autre d'un air dramatique… Terra lui fit un sort de soin par réflexe… puis réalisa son erreur : Ils auraient pu être enfin débarrassé de ce boulet, mais maintenant ils devraient le trainer jusqu'à la fin de l'aventure… Il commença d'ailleurs à le regretter immédiatement lorsque l'autre se jeta dans ses bras :

- Terra tu es mon héros! J'ai maintenant une dette envers toi! Merci! Merci! Merci!

Ils retournèrent au camp pour constater que Sora et Roxas étaient partis avec un des canoës. Les jeunes de nos jours… de vrais petits voyous! En plus partir au plein milieu d'un combat en volant des provisions! Il n'était surement pas question d'épargner aux autres un long voyage et ce genre de trucs héroïques! Ils ne voulaient que rentrer chez eux.

Sauf que les autres crurent qu'ils étaient en direction du Mort D'Or, et plutôt que d'aller les aider, ils décidèrent de partir à la poursuite des orques ayant enlevé les deux roux.

Ils remballèrent leurs quelques affaires et suivirent les traces de ces sales trucs puants.

C'est ainsi que fut dissolue le gang de l'anneau, à peine quelques jours après sa création.

-o-O-o-

Cat : Et voilà, c'est la fin…

Axel : J'en crois rien, Zexion est pas encore apparu…

Cat : Zut, je me suis vendue

Zexion : Mais moi je veux que ça soit la fin!

Cat : Tu veux toujours que ça soit la fin… Mais c'est très loin d'être fini…

Zexion : J'avais cet horrible doute…

Axel : Pourquoi?

Zexion : Parce que le seigneur des anneaux fait trois livres et qu'elle vient que de terminer de massacrer le premier…

Cat : « Massacrer »? Tu trouves pas que tu y vas fort?

Zexion : Non, je trouve que c'est parfaitement approprié.

Cat : Bon, d'accord, il est probable que monsieur Tolkien soit en train de se retourner dans sa tombe… mais je crois pas que ça soit la pire chose qui ait été faite en matière de parodie de son œuvre… Je fais pas trop dans la perversité, je ne fais pas de blague du genre coprophile… Je fais de l'humour propre!

Axel : Elle a pas tort…

Zexion : N'empêche que c'est débile

Cat : Ça je ne le nie pas…

Ariani : Et sinon, les deux demoiselles en détresse, pas trop mal aux fesses?

Zexion : Quelle poésie…

Ariani : Et encore, je suis pas au top!

* * *

><p>merci, mes gentils lecteurs^^ vous me donnez du courage!<p> 


	13. Le guide

Je suis de retour à la civilisation! Là où le net est potable et qu'il n'utilise pas la ligne du tel

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 : Le guide<strong>

Après avoir remballé leurs affaires, Aqua, Terra, Saix, Xigbar et le boulet, pardon, Marluxia, partirent à la poursuite des orques. Ils coururent, cavalèrent et galopèrent à travers monts et vallées… Puis ils coururent encore un peu pour faire changement.

Soudainement, ils durent s'écarter brusquement de leur « route » pour ne pas se faire frapper par une voiture, mais pas n'importe quelle voiture : Une DeLorean! Qui était apparue de nulle part, littéralement venue d'une autre époque!

Un homme en sortit, il était âgé, ses cheveux blancs ébouriffés lui donnaient un air un peu fou. Il s'approcha d'eux avec un poulet dans les bras. Il remit la volaille à Terra, lui déclarant :

- C'est un dieu poulet, il vous guidera…

- Heu… nous guidera vers quoi au juste?

- Vers la victoire… Je sais que cela risque de perturber l'avenir, mais d'un autre côté, il était écrit que notre rencontre avait déjà eu lieu…

Sur cette dernière parole, il reprit le volant et démarra, puis il disparut en laissant deux trainées de feu… et un groupe de voyageurs n'ayant rien compris…

- Dites-moi que ce n'était qu'un rêve! S'exclama le borgne.

- Malheureusement… je crois qu'on a tous été témoins de ça, répondit Aqua.

- Au moins on va avoir un bon repas ce soir, fit remarquer Saix.

Le poulet n'apprécia pas trop cette fameuse remarque et décida de se faire la malle. Un peu choqué de s'être fait avoir par un volatile, Terra le poursuivit, suivi par les autres. Ils gravirent une colline pour avoir une vue sur ce qui semblait être une espèce de grosse fête.

En s'approchant, ils constatèrent que c'était plus précisément un tournoi de chevaliers. Il y avait beaucoup de gens qui s'affairaient autour de plusieurs tentes et différents étals. Il y avait des estrades un peu plus loin.

Ils allèrent regarder un moment les chevaliers qui semblaient prendre plaisir à se foncer dessus en chevauchant de pauvres chevaux pour se foutre des coups de lance. Ce qui était barbare… ce qui signifie que ça fait un grand plaisir aux hommes de regarder et de parier sur le vainqueur. Il y avait justement Luxord qui s'occupait des paris.

Les questions du comment et du pourquoi il se trouvait là pouvaient se poser. Bon, le pourquoi, c'est l'appât du gain… le comment c'est un peu plus long à expliquer : Il faut rappeler l'écharde, qu'il a du se faire retirer par les elfes, ce qui avait pris trente secondes. Il avait ensuite fait le trajet jusqu'au tournoi à dos d'aigle, ce que les autres auraient du faire… mais ceci est une autre histoire parlant de grève aviaire…

Quelques coups de keyblade de la part d'Aqua les ramenèrent à leur mission. Ils devaient encore retrouver Axel et Reno… Ils cherchèrent un peu partout, mais aucune traces d'eux, ou du poulet… Alors que cette bestiole devait les guider… ah les poulets de l'avenir! Aucune responsabilité!

Ils errèrent donc, accompagnés de Luxord, jusqu'à ce que l'odeur du poulet rôti ne les mènent jusqu'à un petit stand. Ils étaient tous dans un grand état d'agitation puisqu'ils soupçonnèrent que leur guide était fort probablement en train de rôtir…

Le petit stand était tenu par un vieillard, qui se trouvait à être Yen Sid.

Comme quoi il n'était plus nécessaire de pleurer les morts de nos jours, car ces derniers n'étaient même pas foutus de crever pour de bon! Alors comment ce vieux cinglé avait survécu à une chute mortelle en compagnie du T-Rex? Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un lac souterrain après une descente interminable, où le lézard s'était noyé, parce qu'il ne savait pas nager. (Bon, je sais qu'il aurait du savoir, mais bon, celui-là savait pas!)

Le magicien avait ensuite du trouver un chemin pour sortir avant que la température ne devienne trop chaude et ne le fasse cuire.

Puis il avait été recueilli par les organisateurs du tournoi. Il leur dit aussi que les rouquins étaient en sécurité, car les chevaliers s'étaient occupés des orques. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient donc partis ailleurs pour faire autre chose.

Ils discutèrent de cette passionnante histoire en mangeant du poulet. Ils versèrent finalement quelques larmes sur leur guide bienfaiteur qui leur avait effectivement montré la voie…

Il ne leur restait plus qu'à décider de la suite de leur aventure! Ce qui était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Les ados étaient dans la nature, livrés à eux-mêmes… Les roux partis faire on ne savait trop quoi… en d'autre mots, leur quête était maintenant un véritable foutoir. Ils devaient trouver le moyen d'arranger ça! Mais visible comme était leur groupe, ils ne pouvaient pas aller se faire remarquer en allant aider les autres et ainsi tout faire foirer…

Après de longues heures de réflexions, ils finirent par enfin prendre une décision : Aller foutre une raclée à l'armée de Saumon, car de toute manière ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire.

Après leur repas, ils quittèrent donc le magicien, partant accomplir leur nouvelle destinée.

-o-O-o-

Axel : heu… t'as mis une voiture?

Sora : Pas n'importe quelle voiture! Une DeLorean!

Chloé : On savait déjà ça…

Ariani : Ouais mais quand même… c'est la classe!

Cat : Tu sais Axel, un défi est un défi… Et puis c'était déjà n'importe quoi avant…

Sora : Mais il faut préciser! Au cas où les gens oublieraient!

Chloé : Mais t'es débile ou t'as besoin d'attention?

Cat : Les trois!

Axel : je sens que ça va mal tourner…

Cat : Bah ça dépend pour qui je te dirais… Normalement ça tourne mal que pour Sora dans le coin… T'aurais vu les boules de pétanques?

Axel : Zexion les a confisquées…

Cat : T-T

* * *

><p>Je peux enfin prendre le temps de vous remercier un peu!<p>

Merci à **CrimsonThirteen, Ewylyn, Ignie, Anima-Celesta **et** Nmfrter** pour leur reviews

Merci à **Ariani Lee** pour ses corrections et ses commentaires^^


	14. Du côté des kidnappés

L'apparition d'un personnage inattendu...

Et je continue de répandre des allusions à d'autres films...

Bonne lecture!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 : Du côté des kidnappés<strong>

Axel et Reno s'étaient fait trimbaler comme des sacs de patates depuis un trop long moment, ce qui était non seulement inconfortable, mais très humiliant. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, les créatures puaient vraiment beaucoup… mais pas autant que les trucs encapuchonnés, que personne n'avait vus depuis un moment… ce qui pouvait autant être un bon signe qu'un mauvais… d'un côté, ils n'étaient pas dans leurs pattes, mais de l'autre, ils pouvaient bien être en train de manigancer le truc le plus horrible que l'on puisse imaginer, multiplié par six!

Mais bon, on s'écarte un peu du sujet… encore…

La troupe de kidnappeurs arriva subitement au plein milieu d'un tournoi, où ils furent tout simplement massacrés par les chevaliers… Que ça leur serve de leçon: Il ne faut jamais interrompre un tournoi! Les rouquins en profitèrent pour s'enfuir le plus loin possible de la mêlée, parce qu'être piétiné, ce n'est surement pas agréable.

Ils se cachèrent sous une table où il y avait déjà un âne. Jusque là, c'était bizarre, mais pas autant que lorsqu'il commença à leur parler :

- Salut! Une sacrée baston là-bas! Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avec ces grands types dégueux?

- On s'était fait kidnapper, répondit Axel.

- Oh… Et ils voulaient une rançon?

- On sait pas, fit à son tour Reno.

- Une amie à moi est une princesse et elle se fait de temps à autre kidnapper pour toutes sortes de raisons…

- heu… mouais… Tu te tais jamais?

- Non, jamais.

Ils sortirent de sous la table pour s'en aller. Le seul problème était que l'Âne avait décidé de les suivre tout en continuant de jacasser. Ils eurent beau courir et zigzaguer entre les tentes, dans le but de le semer, cela fonctionna plus ou moins.

Alors qu'ils croyaient avoir enfin réussi, ils trébuchèrent pour se retrouver aux pieds d'un homme en robe longue… Ils levèrent les yeux vers son visage pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de Yen Sid. Au moins, c'était un type bizarre qu'ils connaissaient déjà…

- Vous avez rencontré mon ami l'Âne, c'est bien! Il vous mènera en sécurité où une autre tâche vous attend.

Puis il les planta là, allant faire cuire des p'tits poulets.

- Dis-moi que c'est un rêve, supplia Axel.

- Malheureusement non… Décidément, on n'est pas chanceux…

- Ah vous voilà! J'ai bien cru vous avoir perdus! Yen Sid vient de me dire qu'il était temps que l'on parte…

Ils le suivirent à Contrecœur, où ils n'avaient pas envie d'aller. Il faut dire que le nom de l'endroit n'est déjà pas très attirant. Axel questionna leur guide afin de savoir pourquoi ils devaient aller là-bas. Qu'est-ce qu'ils devaient y faire au juste? Ce ne fut pas très difficile d'obtenir des réponses de la part de l'Âne.

- On doit aller à Contrecœur pour y trouver de l'aide, car sinon, y'a vos copains qui vont se faire défoncer la gueule. Yen Sid va les convaincre d'aller combattre les armées de Saumon en leur laissant croire que c'est leur idée.

- Pourquoi leur faire croire que c'est leur idée?

- Parce que les vieux magiciens aiment les magouilles pas nettes, c'est très répandu, vous avez pas idée… Ils aiment manipuler tout le monde pour faire faire le travail à leur place, ces vieux schnoques.

- On aurait du se douter qu'on se faisait avoir… grommela Reno.

- T'as bien raison…

- Ne vous en faites pas les gars, vous avez même pas idées de tous ceux qu'il a enrôlés dans cette histoire…

- Génial, marmonnèrent les jumeaux.

Ils marchèrent un long moment, chantant des chansons pour passer le temps. Puis ils marchèrent encore et toujours plus loin. Une fois à Contrecœur, ils apprirent qu'ils devaient se rendre à Fort Fort lointain, car c'était là que leurs alliés potentiels se trouvaient.

Avant que les roux n'aient eu le temps de faire une crise, un rugissement inquiétant retentit, les faisant taire immédiatement.

- C'est Pupuce! S'exclama joyeusement leur guide.

Un dragon rose se posa devant eux, l'Âne leur présenta comme étant sa femme. C'est alors que cinq bestioles grises et roses, mélange entre les deux espèces commencèrent à leur tourner autour : Leurs bébés.

Les jumeaux se demandèrent comment ils avaient réussi à procréer ensemble… mais c'était sans doute mieux de ne pas le savoir…

Ils embarquèrent tous sur Dragonne pour poursuivre leur voyage, ce qui était surement flippant, étrange, effrayant… mais surtout plus rapide.

-o-O-o-

Axel : T'es pas sympa avec nous là…

L'Âne : C'est vrai ça! Pourquoi je me prends le rôle de guide boulet?

Ariani : T'as pas une petite idée?

Cat : Parce que c'est un peu ce que tu es…

L'Âne : Mais pourquoi me faire apparaitre si je suis boulet? C'est parce que dans le fond tu dois m'aimer un peu?

L'auteure hésite un peu.

L'Âne : Je le savais!

L'auteure se prend une claque de la part du Conspirateur.

Zexion : Bravo, maintenant y'a un autre boulet! Comme si on avait pas assez de te supporter…

Cat : Ayeuh! Mais je suis incapable de mentir à un âne…

Chloé : Mais t'as pas déjà menti à l'autre débile?

Cat : Quand je parlais d'âne, c'était d'animaux, pas de gens comme Sora…

Sora : Hey! C'est pas très gentil!

Ariani : Et ça t'étonne? T'es vraiment niais, j'te jure…

Cat : C'est vrai… je tiens à m'excuser l'Âne, c'est pas gentil pour toi et ton espèce.

L'Âne : Excuses acceptées!

Cat : J'aime quand ça se termine bien…

L'Âne : Là-dessus, je suis parfaitement d'accord!

Zexion : Je veux mourir…

Ariani : Corde? Rasoir? Anxiolytiques et vodka? L'intégrale de Twilight ?

Cat: La dernière méthode est particulièrement violente...

Zexion : Je te HAIS.

Ariani : Et je commence à le savoir. Sinon, j'ai aussi les films …

Zexion : Noooooooooooooooooooooooon! *disparaît au loin*

Cat : Pas de vampires qui brillent ici! Y'a quand même des limites à ce que je peux supporter…

* * *

><p>Merci à <strong>Ignie, Ewylyn <strong>et** Anima-Celesta** pour leur review^^ c'est un plaisir de savoir que ça vous plaie encore^^

Merci à **Ariani Lee** pour ses corrections, commentaires et interventions^^


	15. Collant

**Chapitre 15 : Collant**

Sora et Roxas avaient tout d'abord traversé la rivière, en luttant contre le courant qui menaçait de les amener dans la chute. Le brunet avait peut-être besoin d'une douche, mais pas au point de risquer leur vie. Et quelle honte ce devait être de mourir en prenant une douche… mais ceci est sans doute une autre histoire… mais pas une histoire sans fin, car si les perso principaux meurent, c'est un peu la fin du récit…

Une fois sains et saufs sur l'autre rive, ils cachèrent leur embarcation dans un buisson, au cas où ils en auraient besoin plus tard, ça serait fâcheux de se faire voler leur bateau par quelqu'un qui serait passé par ce coin perdu et dangereux où personne de sain d'esprit ne serait venu se promener.

Ce qui veut donc dire qu'il est possible que des méchants se soient promenés… alors c'était encore une fois mieux que le canoë ne soit pas en vue, tel un panneau « nous sommes passé par ici » ou « passage de victimes stupides».

- J'aime pas trop cet endroit, commenta Mushu qui était resté silencieux depuis le départ de Là-Rien.

Les jumeaux se dirent du même avis. Ils s'enfoncèrent pourtant dans ces terres désertiques, afin de ne plus être à découvert sur la rive. Quoiqu'être à découvert plus loin n'était pas nécessairement mieux… Mais bon, tout est une question de point de vue… Il n'était pas temps de théoriser là-dessus, puisqu'une conversation plutôt songée commençait entre les jumeaux :

- Roxy, je sais que tu voulais qu'on retourne à la maison, mais il n'y a plus rien pour nous là-bas. Et puis les autres comptent sur nous pour détruire l'anneau et sauver le monde… On ne va pas les décevoir et aussi potentiellement les laisser mourir…

- Je comprends ton point de vue, mais ce qui ne fonctionne pas, c'est que ce sont des adultes, donc ils sont supposés être plus malins, plus forts et plus expérimentés que nous, mais ils envoient des ados faire le sale boulot.

- Il a raison, c'est pas très responsable de leur part, commenta le dragon.

- Mais si le monde est détruit parce qu'on a rien fait? On pourra plus voir oncle Luxord, tu ne pourras plus lire de livre, tu ne pourras plus montrer que tu es une des personnes les plus brillantes au monde!

Le blond prit un moment pour réfléchir, ce que venait de lui dire son frère l'avait ébranlé, car non seulement il avait raison, mais il lui avait aussi fait un compliment.

- Tu as raison, et puis, il faut aussi faire honneur à ton courage. Allons détruire cet anneau de malheur.

Ils poursuivirent donc leur route vers le Mort D'Or, À peine avaient-ils fait dix pas que Sora trébucha sur un corps allongé par terre.

- Aie… Il t'a fait mal mon précieux? Oui, je sais, le vilain garçon a aussi fait mal à Collant…

L'être avait une voix caverneuse, surement car il ne parlait pas souvent. Il avait les cheveux noirs, la peau pâle et des yeux jaunes. Il était vêtu d'un pagne qui tombait en lambeaux.

Roxas se pencha sur Collant, lui demandant d'une voix douce :

- Dis, tu veux nous servir de guide jusqu'à la montagne du Festin?

-Qu'en penses-tu mon précieux? Oui, nous allons aider ces jeunes gens, mon précieux…

Cela semblait sans doute rapide comme enrôlement, mais ils étaient pressés d'en finir et Collant n'avait rien de mieux à faire… ah, et il avait aussi de sombres desseins, mais vous ne devriez avoir que des doutes bien que ça semble très évident. Sauf si vous êtes comme Sora pour qui tout le monde est gentil, jusqu'à ce qu'ils essaient de le trucider…

Et Roxas dans tout ça? Et bien il est un peu manipulateur et utilise l'obsession de l'autre pour leur compte, en espérant ne pas perdre le contrôle de cette histoire qui est pourtant partie en vrille depuis un long moment…

Le quatuor (n'oublions pas Mushu) entreprit donc son périple vers un destin potentiellement fatal. Bon, en fait il était plus que probable qu'il y en ait au moins un qu'on ne reverrait jamais…

-o-O-o-

Cat : Mais qui peut bien être en réalité Collant?

Zexion : Très drôle… c'est d'une évidence…

Ariani : Te plains pas trop, moi je croyais que ça allait être toi…

Cat : Mais arrête de tout gâcher!

Zexion : Non… me venger en te pourrissant l'existence est le seul plaisir qu'il me reste depuis que ce crétin de pyromane à fait flamber la bibliothèque.

Ariani : Kewa? Sacrilège! AXEL! **AU PIED!** *Disparaît au loin, arc et flèches à la main*

Cat : Mais c'est pas de ma faute… d'ailleurs, c'est arrivé quand ce drame?

Zexion : Y'a une heure, et ne te moque pas!

Cat : Je me moque pas! C'est vraiment triste, j'aime lire moi aussi tu sauras! Sinon… les cendres sont même pas refroidies que tu déprimes au point de venir me voir par toi-même?

Zexion : …

Axel : Je savais que ça vous rapprocherait!

Zexion : Toi tu es mort!

L'auteure regarde la poursuite : Pour une fois que c'est pas moi! XD

Marluxia : Faudrait pas les arrêter?

Cat : Va chercher la robe noire… on va ligoter Zexion dedans… C'est mieux que de la corde, non?

L'Âne : Pourquoi l'autre rouquin a fait brûler les bouquins au juste?

Cat : C'est ce que nous devons découvrir! Mais avant, il faut le sauver des griffes de Zexion! Sans faire de mal à ce cher Zexy.

Ariani : *De retour hors d'haleine* C'est de moi qu'il va falloir le protéger! OH, HERETIQUE! Brûleur de livres, suppôt de Satan, fasciste, j'vais te montrer moi! Zexion, laisse-le moi! *Repart en courant*

Cat : l'abime pas trop! On doit découvrir la vérité…

* * *

><p><strong>nmfrter<strong>: Mais que de violences!

Merci à **Ignie, Anima-Celesta, Ewylyn **et** Ariani Lee**


	16. Le marais

Je fouinais dans mes stats et autres trucs et je me suis dis: "Mais pourquoi ne pas poster?"

C'est donc ainsi que je décidé de poster!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 : Le marais<strong>

Les porteurs de l'anneau arrivèrent enfin à fin de l'espèce de labyrinthe de pierre après un trop long moment, mais pas aussi long que s'ils n'avaient pas eut l'aide de Collant. (Pourquoi il est question d'eux? Parce que ce sont les perso principaux! Vous en avez parfois de ces questions…)

Ils faisaient maintenant face au Marais des Agapes, qui s'étendait sur des kilomètres. Inutile de dire que c'était loin d'être encourageant pour nos héros… Une longue marche à découvert… c'est une chance qu'il n'y ait pas de méchants snipers dans cette histoire, puisque ce n'est pas de l'époque… mais il reste encore les arcs et les arbalètes… Mais bon, ils décidèrent de ne pas s'en préoccuper, commençant à avancer sur les mottes de tourbe.

Ils devaient faire attention pour ne pas tomber dans l'eau vaseuse et de ne surtout pas en respirer les émanations toxiques…

Pendant qu'ils avançaient péniblement, Collant commença à leur raconter l'histoire de l'endroit :

- Il y a très longtemps, une grande plaine s'étendait ici… Après la victoire contre méchant Saumon, il y eut une immense fête. Les gens burent et fumèrent, jusqu'à qu'un incident surviennent et que la plaine soit noyée par la bière et enfumée par la fumée des substances illicites…

- Ça devait être une fête géniale! S'exclama le brunet.

- Bien sur… jusqu'à ce qu'ils crèvent tous… depuis cette fête tragique, ceux qui tombent dans le marais se retrouvent à fêter… leur mort…

Le plus jeune ne fit plus de commentaires, déglutissant bruyamment. Ils continuèrent ensuite leur voyage en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'un rugissement leur parvienne.

- Vite! Il faut se cacher! Ce sont les Rats-Nazes-Détraqués!

Les jumeaux, ne comprirent évidement pas de quoi il s'agissait, ils firent donc à l'unisson, cette remarque très distinguée :

- Gniah?

- Les serviteurs de Saumons, ceux qui sont repérable à l'odeur…

Ils se cachèrent donc dans un buisson rabougri qui était au bon endroit au bon moment. Mais c'est vrai! Il y avait qu'un seul buisson dans ce grand champ et ils se trouvaient juste à côté! Comme le hasard est merveilleux!

Alors que personne ne se formalisait sur cette histoire de buisson, un dragon rose passa juste au dessus d'eux. Mais nos héros, trop occupés à se boucher les oreilles afin d'assourdir le son atroce du rugissement, ne remarquèrent pas que sur le dos de la bête, se tenaient, non pas un truc puant, mais Axel, Reno et un âne.

Et oui, ils avaient manqué le passage de leurs compagnons, ils auraient pu leur permettre de se rendre plus rapidement à la montagne pour détruire ce satané anneau qui leur pourrissait la vie depuis un bon moment. Heureusement, pour la santé mentale de Roxas, jamais ils n'apprendraient la vérité…

Une fois le «danger» passé, ils continuèrent leur route…

Beaucoup plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin hors de cet endroit terrible, pour se retrouver dans un lieu tout aussi terrible en fait… c'était encore un labyrinthe de pierres tranchantes… Mais finalement le décor changea de nouveau, au point d'être presque hospitalier.

Ils décidèrent de se coucher pour la nuit, mais ils ne trouvèrent pas le sommeil, ce qui permit à Roxas d'interroger leur guide :

- Dis Collant… Tu as un vrai nom?

- Nous nous appelons Vanitas maintenant…

- Et avant? Il parait que tu as déjà été un garçon?

- Oui… Vanitas s'appelait Ventus…Il y a très longtemps…

-o-O-o-

Cat : Voilà, j'ai fini par trouvé un nom aux trucs puants^^

Zexion : Nom complètement pourri! Détachez-moi!

Ariani : Arrête de te plaindre, toi au moins t'as pas des pointes de flèches qui te rentrent dans le…

Cat : Bah, le nom est inspiré des noms des trois créatures auxquelles je pensais en les créant

Marluxia : C'est quoi?

Cat : Je vais pas gâcher le mystère tout de suite!

Zexion : On s'en tape! Détachez-moi! Sortez-moi de cette robe!

Cat : calme-toi, tu devrais être content, j'utilise des synonymes pour que ça fasse plus beau dans l'histoire! Et ça évidement monsieur ne le remarque pas! Monsieur ne fait que s'occuper de sa petite personne!

Marluxia : Tu parle de «agapes»?

Zexion : ça veut dire fête! Alors laissez-moi partir!

Cat : bah je sais ce que ça veut dire… -_- franchement, j'écris surement beaucoup de conneries, mais au moins je sais ce que chaque mot signifie…

Marluxia : et pour les Rats-Nazes-Détraqués?

Cat : je pensais aux Ra'zacs d'Éragon, aux Nazguls (évident, je sais XD) et aux Détraqueurs dans Harry potter.

Zexion : Mais arrête de parler!

Ariani : Et toi arrête de me hurler dans les oreilles!

Cat : Bon, faut maintenant retrouver Axel pour lui demander pourquoi il à brûlé la bibli… Tu surveille Zexion, Marly?

Marluxia : pas de prob!

Ariani : ET DIS LUI QU'IL A INTERET A AVOIR UN EXCUSE EN MITHRIL!

Cat : Ouais M'dame!

* * *

><p>Merci à <strong>Ewylyn, Ignie, Anima-Celesta <strong>et** Ariani Lee**


	17. Exorcisme et travestissement

J'ai pas grand chose à dire... sauf que le volume de ronronnement d'un chat n'est pas proportionnel à sa taille... le rapport? aucun, enfin presque aucun...

Sur ce...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17 : Exorcisme et travestissement<strong>

Après cette grande révélation sur Collant, revenons maintenant au groupe de guerriers, vous vous rappelez de Terra, Aqua, Saix, Xigbar et maintenant Luxord? Et oui, ils sont toujours vivants… et Marluxia aussi… Pour le plus grand malheur des autres…

Et bien ils sont en route pour Elle-Dort-Là. Pourquoi? Pour trouver des alliés! Il faut suivre un peu!

Donc ils marchèrent, parce qu'ils en avaient marre de courir, c'était tout de même ce qu'ils faisaient depuis un bon moment déjà…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, au cours de la nuit, ils croisèrent un type aux cheveux noirs et au teint cireux, avec de grandes dents blanches… Bien qu'il aurait pu passer pour méchant conseiller du roi qui tentait d'empoisonner l'esprit de son maitre, il n'en était rien, ce n'était que Dracula qui passait par là… C'était évidement une nuisance, mais nos héros avaient d'autres chats à fouetter, dans la pièce d'à côté…

Et oui, l'empoisonneur était en fait un chat souffrant d'obésité que l'ont nommait Pete. Ce devait bien être le chat le plus laid de toute la création, mais il avait réussi à prendre beaucoup de place au palais… Alors qu'il aurait du être chassé à coup de pelles dans le front… mais peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard pour cela…

Ils durent déposer leurs armes à l'entrée, ce qui ne leur plut guère, bien que tous pouvaient les invoquer de façon magique… Que voulez-vous, c'est toujours décevant d'apprendre qu'on ne vous fait pas confiance… Seul Merlin put garder son bâton, qui lui servait aussi de canne. Et oui Merlin, qui était apparu de nulle part dans le but d'usurper de nouveau la place de Yen Sid… Quoique ce dernier était maintenant très occupé avec la gestion du stand de poulets grillés. Comment le vieux fou de la montagne était arrivé jusque là? Bah c'est un magicien, alors il se déplace avec... la magie! (Et parfois avec un aigle, mais ça c'est encore une fois, une autre histoire.)

Une fois devant le roi et le sac à puces de pseudo-conseiller, le vieillard commença à parler au roi, Ansem le sage (qui à ce moment là, n'était plus très sage). Mais il y avait ce foutu Pete qui arrêtait pas de s'en mêler, donc, Merlin lui jeta de l'herbe à puce, ce qui l'occupa, jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à exorciser l'homme sur le trône.

La chose faite, le matou prit la fuite avant qu'ils n'aient pu sortir les pelles… Pendant qu'Ansem demandait à voir son fils, qui était mort, ce qui était triste, mais aucun des autres personnages ne le connaissait, ce qui nous permet d'éviter un moment triste. Il y avait déjà assez de drames comme ça, comme Marluxia, sans qu'ont perdre du temps à relater l'enterrement d'Ienzo…

Quoique cela leur permis de rencontrer Zexion, le neveu du roi et héritier du trône. Ce jeune homme avait un air très mystérieux, avec ses cheveux tombant sur son œil droit, mais surtout sa longue robe… Il ne faut pas se méprendre, il n'était pourtant pas un travesti, c'est seulement que Marluxia avait fait sa première victime vestimentaire…

C'était un bien sombre jour pour les hommes, que celui où l'un d'entre eux fut féminisé par ce foutu Assassin... Heureusement, Zexon put revêtir des vêtements masculins assez rapidement et tous décidèrent d'oublier cet évènement… (qui évidement n'avait aucun but précis dans l'histoire)

Le soir, ils firent un petit conseil de guerre.

- Nous devons aller au Gouffre de Haine! S'exclama le roi. Les femmes et les enfants y seront en sécurité!

- C'est un piège! Répliqua le magicien. Vous y serez fait comme des rats! Coincés!

- Nous pourrons mieux nous défendre!

- C'est n'importe quoi! Dans le livre, les femmes et les enfants restent dans la cité, déclara Aqua.

- C'est quoi encore cette histoire de livre?

- Quoi? Vous l'avez pas lu? Demanda Marly. Ça donne des idées de stratégies…

- Sauf que t'as trop la frousse pour les appliquer, souligna Terra.

Le rosé se contenta d'un regard assassin. Puis ils retournèrent à leur discussion. Il fut décidé que seulement les guerriers iraient au gouffre, parce qu'il était hors de questions de laisser les gens là-bas se débrouiller seuls… Comme quoi ce n'est jamais facile d'être des héros…

-o-O-o-

Cat : Marluxia! Pourquoi t'as utilisé les bonus de fin de chap dans un chap?

Marluxia : Parce que je voulais porter avec toi ton fardeau d'être détesté par Zexy…

Ariani : Ben voyons, les excuses sont faites pour s'en servir…

Cat : Tu serais pas lèche-cul pour que je te nomme héros en chef?

Marluxia : Quelque chose comme ça…

Cat : Ta requête est refusée

Zexion : Détachez-moi!

Cat : Non… parce que tu vas vouloir me trucider en disant que c'est ma faute…

Zexion : mais c'est ta faute!

Cat : Justement! Mais je vais pas te laisser me faire la peau quand même! En plus j'ai une enquête à mener!

Zexion : Alors arrête de flemmarder et trouve ce connard de pyromane!

Cat : Bah arrête de gueuler comme ça! Tu me déconcentre…

Ariani : Je plussoie Zexion. Et si je puis me permettre, les liens commencent à me faire vachement mal…

Cat : Du calme par ici! Ah… Marly t'as attachée? oO

Zexion : mais tout te déconcentre! Arrête de regarder la télé!

Cat : hein? Heu oui!

Ainsi reprit/commença l'enquête… Bon, bah tout de suite, y'a un reportage sur des oiseaux préhistoriques qui ressemblent à des chocobos… Les oiseaux de terreur, voilà donc la source d'inspiration de Square Enix… ou plutôt la source d'inspiration des papiers à bonbons dont Square s'en inspiré...

* * *

><p><strong>nmfrter:<strong> Hey, sali pas mon Marly! XD

merci à **Ewylyn, Ignie, Anima-Celesta et Ariani Lee**


	18. La bataille du gouffre

Le gouffre... c'est un trou... Xemnas ira-t-il le remplir? bah non, aucun rapport XD

Sauf que j'aime encore raconter n'importe quoi.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18 : La bataille du gouffre<strong>

Une troupe d'hommes armés et Aqua, aussi armée, partirent de Elle-Dort-Là en direction du Gouffre de Haine. Qui en passant n'est pas à confondre avec les Gaufres de Haine, faites par Jénovah (des gaufres au sucre avec de la haine… Bah quoi? Rendu là, un empreint de plus ou de moins à une autre œuvre, c'est même plus la peine d'en parler…)

Ils chevauchèrent une bonne partie de la journée avant d'arriver à destination, ils rencontrèrent des orques à dos de Wark, des loups géants ressemblant à des hyènes. Xigbar en profita pour montrer ses talents de tireur et épater la galerie. C'est une autre façon de dire que tous étaient trop occupés à l'observer pour remarquer le lapin blanc qui poussa Aqua dans un puits. On est en droit de se demander pourquoi il y avait un puits au milieu d'un champ, mais bon c'est comme ça, un point c'est tout!

Les autres reprirent leur route et ne s'aperçurent de la disparition de la jeune femme qu'une fois à Haine. Terra voulu refaire le chemin inverse pour voir où ils l'avaient égarée… mais les autres avaient trop besoin de lui pour l'organisation de la bataille…

Bataille qui ne fut pas si longue et qu'ils gagnèrent malgré de lourdes pertes, mais pas si lourdes car seuls des figurants crevèrent. Ce résumé ne vous satisfaisant surement pas, voici quelques détails :

Les orques tentèrent de les intimider ce qui ne fonctionna pas. Puis ils perdirent leur temps à tenter d'escalader le mur, ce qui causa un amoncèlement de corps au pied de ce dit mur. Voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas efficaces, les sales bêtes, tentèrent de faire exploser la construction de pierres, mais la flamme n'arrêtait pas de s'éteindre à cause de la pluie… ou le porteur du flambeau se faisait descendre… Voilà donc pourquoi ce fut une victoire aisée.

Pour ce qui est d'Aqua, elle se retrouva dans un monde pas si merveilleux, où parfois on pouvait voir un sourire sans chat, alors qu'il est plus normal de voir un chat sans sourire… Il y avait plein de gens plus fous les uns que les autres : Entre le chapelier qui perd la boule, un lièvre balançant des tasses et une reine fétichiste des têtes coupées… mieux valait ne pas s'éterniser.

Comme si ce n'était pas assez, cette bande de demeurés n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas Alice, ce qu'elle savait déjà! Mais malgré cela, ils ne semblaient pas vouloir la laisser s'en aller… La jeune femme dut faire preuve d'une grande maitrise d'elle afin de ne pas taper tous ces gens…

Usant de ruse, elle leur dit qu'elle devait aller aux toilettes et en profita pour escalader la paroi du puits. Elle réussit donc à sortir de ce monde de fous et rejoignit les autres pour célébrer la victoire.

Ce furent de magnifiques retrouvailles, malgré qu'ils se trouvaient au beau milieu d'un charnier… Aqua leur raconta son aventure et les autres lui parlèrent de la bataille. Saix et Xigbar gâchèrent un peu ce doux moment en se querellant pour savoir qui avait tué le plus de sales bestioles.

Mais ils ne purent célébrer longtemps, car il restait beaucoup à faire. Il fallait nettoyer le carnage avant que ça sente trop mauvais et que les maladies contaminent le champ… Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, Merlin voulait absolument qu'ils aillent à Misengarde, ce dont personne n'avait envie… Car là était le sombre repaire de Maleficent! Le vieux voulait absolument traquer cette folle dans son antre…

Ils laissèrent donc le soin aux figurants de faire les corvées de nettoyage, pendant que le groupe de héros partaient avec le magicien et le roi pour la fameuse tour…

-o-O-o-

Cat : C'est vraiment étrange…

Zexion : Ce que tu écris?

Cat : Oui, mais c'est pas de ça que je parle… Il se trame quelque chose dans la section hors chapitre…

Zexion : Je suis attaché dans une robe… donc en effet, j'ai le nez dans les problèmes…

Cat : Mais c'est pas de ça que je parle!

Marluxia : De quoi alors? Je jure que j'ai rien fait!

Cat : Axel a disparut, pas moyen de le dénicher.

Zexion : Il se cache, c'est tout!

Ariani : Et il a bien raison. J'ai tout un stock de flèches d'eau qui n'attend que lui.

Cat : Non, il faut prendre cela au sérieux… Il fait faire une vraie enquête!

Marluxia : T'étais pas supposée faire déjà ça?

Cat : Je sais! Mais laissez-moi respirer! Je commence ça très bientôt… Marly, nourris Zexy pendant que je vais trouver des indices et ce genre de trucs…

Ariani : ET MOI ON ME LAISSE MOURIR DE FAIM?

Cat : Et Ariani aussi…

L'auteur se munit d'une loupe et d'une casquette de détective et part à la recherche du roux.

* * *

><p>L'enquête se poursuit... au prochain chapitre XD<p>

merci à **Anima-Celesta, Ignie **et** Ariani Lee**


	19. La première des deux tours

Allons faire un tour à Misengarde XD

J'adore ce nom^^ j'en suis particulièrement fière!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19 : La première des deux tours<strong>

Il y a un bon moment qu'on n'avait pas parlé d'Axel et Reno. Pas depuis qu'ils avaient survolé le Marais des Agapes sur le dos de Dragonne avec l'Âne. Ils arrivèrent enfin à Fort Fort Lointain, après un long vol. Ils étaient très contents d'être enfin de retour sur le plancher des vaches. (quoiqu'il n'y a pas que des vaches sur la terre ferme)

Leur guide les entraina au palais, où il les présenta à un couple d'ogres à la peau verte. Shrek et Fiona si vous tenez à avoir des noms. Après une courte conversation ce fut le branlebas de combat. Ce royaume acceptait de les aider! Bon, il faut dire qu'ils étaient possiblement les prochains sur la liste de Saumon, alors aussi bien aider les autres avant que le malheur ne leur tombe dessus!

C'est avec un certain étonnement que les jumeaux virent passer toutes sortes de créatures : Des sorcières chevauchant des balais volants, un cavalier sans tête, des arbres qui marchent, un cyclope, des cochons parlants, le grand méchant loup, un bonhomme de pain d'épice, une marionnette, un magnifique chat roux trop mignon portant des bottes… et bien d'autres…

Une fois tout le monde prêt, la petite troupe pas si petite se mit en marche, leur destination : Misengarde. Pourquoi là? Bah, il faut bien commencer à quelque part! Et puis c'était le plus près…

Cette tour était beige, tordue, avec des embranchements. Les toits étaient bleus. On se demandait pourquoi on se battait pour cette tour. Bon, en fait, ce n'était pas une question de tour, mais de destruction du mal…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Axel s'avança, ayant été nommé porte-parole officiel :

- Maleficent! Nous vous sommons de te rendre, ou une offensive sera menée contre Misengarde et tous ceux qui se mettrons au travers de notre chemin!

Comme toute réponse, la sorcière leur balança un énorme boulet qui se trouvait être Pete. Les paysans qui étaient là sortirent les pelles et le pourchassèrent.

- C'était quoi ça? Questionna Reno.

- Un chat! Bande d'imbéciles! Les insulta l'assiégée.

- J'aurais plus dit une erreur de la nature, commenta l'Âne.

- C'est une insulte pour la race féline, ajouta le chat Potté avec un fort accent mexicain.

Observant les alentours, ils constatèrent qu'il n'y avait plus personne à combattre, ils s'installèrent donc pour jouer aux cartes. Jusqu'à ce que Maleficent commence à jeter des sorts et atteigne un des hybrides dragon-âne. Ce qui mit leur mère dans une fureur folle. Elle se jeta sur la sorcière, qui se transforma en dragon, question d'être de la même taille que son attaquante.

Il s'ensuivit une bataille très dévastatrice entre les deux dragonnes. Il y avait des flammes partout, des grognements, des morceaux de pierres qui volaient dans toutes les directions… Les autres durent se replier plus loin afin de se mettre en sécurité.

Ils en profitèrent pour vérifier que le bébé allait bien, il n'avait rien de grave. Ils regardèrent donc le combat.

Lorsque la troupe venue du Gouffre de Haine arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent Dragonne, victorieuse, marchant fièrement sur la sorcière. Autrement dit, celle qui avait plus mauvais caractère avait gagné…

Yen Sid arriva en courant, à la poursuite d'un poulet. C'est avec émerveillement qu'il constata que la tour était maintenant libérée de l'occupation maléfique. C'est avec émotion qu'il leur apprit que cette tour était en fait la sienne.

Alors que les magiciens et combattants parlaient de trucs inintéressants, Reno ramassa une bille noire qui trainait, mais Merlin la lui confisqua aussitôt, affirmant que c'était maléfique.

- Hé, mais, ma matéria!

- Ne touche pas à des objets dont la puissance te dépasse! C'est le Pâle-En-Dire, un objet très dangereux!

Pendant que Yen Sid reprenait possession de sa demeure, les autres retournèrent à Elle-Dort-Là, question de faire une méga fête pour fêter ces deux petites victoires, qui les rapprochaient de la liberté.

-o-O-o-

Quelque part, dans les méandres noirs d'un cerveau torturé, une question tourne sans arrêt : Mais où est Charlie?

Marluxia : Hein?

Cat : Bah quoi? C'est un cas de disparition irrésolue…

Zexion : On s'en tape! C'est pas le cas qui importe!

Cat : ah? Ah oui! Un peu de calme! J'ai un témoin à interroger!

Marluxia; Où ça Roger?

L'Assassin se prend une boule de pétanque.

Chloé : Do you need some help?

Cat: Je voulais te poser quelques questions! Quand as-tu vu Axel pour la dernière fois?

Chloé : Juste avant le feu, près de la bibli…

Zexion : Je savais que c'était lui! Pas vrai Ariani?

Ariani : On aura sa peau!

Zexion : OUAIS!

Cat : Du calme ici Mon assistant va bientôt revenir de son expertise sur le lieu du crime.

Chloé : Vous auriez pas vu mon DemDem?

Zexion : On s'en fout! Détachez-moi!

Ariani : Ils vont quand même pas nous laisser ligotés jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire…?

Cat : Mais t'arrête de gueuler! Il y a des disparitions par ici et c'est pas net!

Zexion : bah techniquement, aussitôt qu'il y a des disparitions, c'est pas très net…

Cat : Je sais! Alors pourquoi vous me laissez pas chercher ce pauvre Charlie?

Zexion : Parce que nous sommes ligotés et que Charlie n'a rien avoir avec la raison de notre détention…

Cat : Ah oui… t'as raison…

* * *

><p>nmfrter: Non mais c'est quoi l'idée de manger en lisant mes conneries?<p>

merci à **Anima-Celesta, Ignie, Ewylyn** et** Ariani Lee**


	20. À la frontière

Je continue de faire n'importe quoi, parce que c'est plus marrant comme ça!

Nous sommes présentement aux 2/3 de l'histoire!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20 : À la frontière<strong>

- Stupide ado joufflu! Ça les abime!

C'était Collant, alias Vanitas, qui criait sur Sora, qui lui, tentait de faire un ragout de lapins. Mushu quant à lui affirmait que rien n'était meilleur qu'un repas braisé. Et que faisait Roxas pendant ce temps? Bah rien, il a bien le droit de se reposer en regardant les autres se quereller, quoiqu'assister à cette scène n'était pas vraiment reposant…

Des bruits attirèrent leur attention. Il semblait y avoir des combats plus loin. Bien que Roxas tenta de dissuader les autres d'aller voir, ils y allèrent tout de même… il les suivit donc pour ne pas rester seul et peut-être tenter de les empêcher de faire des bêtises… (Empêcher Sora de faire des conneries, c'est un sport extrême, vous saviez?)

Il y avait des cris, des bruits de coups… Sortant des broussailles, ils virent tout d'abord une grande foule. Tout ces gens regardaient quelque chose légèrement au dessus de la tête des ados… c'était une scène! Ce rassemblement n'était qu'une foule en délire attendant un spectacle? Un spectacle de quoi exactement?

C'est alors qu'un jeune homme à l'apparence plutôt frêle, à la coiffure punk, se présenta sur scène. Les hurlements redoublèrent. Il salua la foule tout en faisant apparaitre une guitare (sauf que c'était un sitar, mais les ados s'en foutaient un peu).

Le jeune homme jouait de son instrument comme un pro. Ils se laissaient emporter par l'hystérie des fans qui entre chaque morceaux scandaient : « Demyx! Demyx! »

Soudainement, ils furent attrapés par des types habillés de cuir noir et ayant les cheveux argentés. Ils les trainèrent jusque dans une loge. Les quatre hommes avaient un certain air de famille… Un était musclé avec les cheveux courts, un était efféminé avec de longs cheveux, un autre était moins efféminé avec des cheveux aux épaules et le quatrième était viril, malgré ces longs cheveux… Tous étaient vêtus de cuir, qu'ils portaient élégamment tout en étant sexy…

La loge était confortable, avec des coussins partout. Après un court instant, le musicien vint les rejoindre :

- Qui êtes-vous? D'où venez-vous?

- Ça serait peut-être à vous de nous dire pourquoi vous nous avez amenés ici!

- T'as pas tord le p'tit blond! On vous a vu dans les environs et on a remarqué que vous n'étiez pas du coin. Ah, et on fait pas confiance à cette créature qui vous suit.

- Vanitas aime pas ce type non plus… n'est-ce pas mon précieux?

- Non mais quel prétentieux! Parler à la troisième personne, c'est tellement démodé! Mais bon, on dévie du sujet… Nous avons la responsabilité de la garde de la frontière entre le Mort D'Or et notre pays, le Gong D'or.

- Et le spectacle?

- C'est pour détendre les troupes… Et parce que j'aurais préféré partir en tournée et jouer partout dans la Terre du Centre… mais non, je suis coincé ici… Pendant que mon frère se promène partout…

- Et moi je voudrais être à la maison bien tranquille… commenta Roxas.

- c'est sur que par les temps qui courent, vaut mieux rester tranquille chez soit… sauf quand ils détruisent les maisons… D'ailleurs… que faites vous par ici?

- Oh, juste sauver le monde contre notre gré…

- Avec ce Vanitas?

- C'est notre guide.

Demyx n'était évidement pas convaincu, mais bon, c'était pas vraiment de ses oignons, sauf quand on pense que si Vanitas nuit aux deux autres, ça risque de détruire le monde… Mais bon, il semble que peu de gens veulent s'arrêter sur ces détails…

Ils passèrent la soirée à boire (du jus de pomme, y'a des ados!) et à rire.

Le lendemain matin, les ados quittèrent le camp. Vanitas eut droit à un avertissement de la part de Demyx, bien que ce dernier ne pourrait jamais mettre ses menaces à exécution, car les jeunes s'en allait tout de même vers les terres inaccessibles du Mort D'Or… Là où maints dangers les attendaient.

-o-O-o-

Cat : Zexion, As-tu vu de tes yeux vu Axel mettre le feu à la bibliothèque?

Zexion : Non, mais je l'ai vu deux minutes avant l'incendie.

Cat : Donc, pour l'instant, personne n'a vu Axel mettre le feu…

L'Âne : Inspecteur L'Âne au rapport!

Zexion : C'était lui ton agent envoyé sur le terrain?

Cat : bah ouais, ça me prenait quelqu'un d'impartial. Donc, qu'as-tu trouvé?

L'Âne : Une allumette!

Cat : Je savais que c'était pas Axel!

Zexion : Sur quoi tu te base? Ce n'est qu'une allumette…

Cat : justement! Une allumette! Tu crois qu'Axel a besoin de ça pour faire un feu?

Ariani : Et le pire c'est que ça se tient…

L'Âne : Quelqu'un a essayé de lui faire porter le chapeau!

Cat : C'est vraiment un crime! On ne met pas un chapeau à Axel! Ça risquerait de le décoiffer.

Chloé : No comment…

L'Âne : on fait quoi maintenant?

Cat : Marluxia! Délivre les prisonniers!

Rien ne se passe.

Cat : Marluxia? Pas vrai! Il a disparu!

L'auteure libère elle-même les prisonniers.

Cat : Désolé, mais je ne voulais pas que vous fassiez mal à un innocent…

Ariani : Y a trois chapitres, tu m'auras dit ça je t'aurais tiré dessus mais là je te dis merci. Axel, reviens! Pardonne-moiiiiii! *pleure* je ne suis qu'une misérable hérétique, honte sur moi, honte sur moi!

L'Âne : On sait toujours pas qui a fait le coup…

Cat : Je sais pas, mais il va s'en prendre plein la gueule… Il semble avoir kidnappé plein de gens… et ça c'est à moi de le faire! Venez, on va trouver celui qui a foutu ce merdier dans mes bonus de fin de chapitres…

Zexion : Je croyais que c'était toi qui faisais ça… et puis j'ai un compte à régler avec toi…

Et une auteure en fuite!

Ariani : Zexion, NON! On en a besoin pour retrouver Axel! Et pour connaître le fond de l'histoire!

Zexion : Rien à battre, de l'un comme de l'autre!

Ariani : Quel ingrat…

L'Âne : De bibliothèque!

Ariani : O.O

L'Âne : Ben oui… Ingrat… Un rat… de bibliothèque… non?

Ariani :… Non.

* * *

><p><strong>nmfrter<strong>: J'avais répondu? je m'en rappelle plus... Mais bon, tu trouve pas que je fous assez la pagaille comme ça?

merci à E**wylyn, Anima-Celesta, Ignie **et** Ariani Lee**


	21. La deuxième tour

**Je dédis ce chapitre à tous ceux qui aiment que Sora se fasse taper!**

**Bonne lecture!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21 : La deuxième tour<strong>

Le territoire de Saumon était entouré par de hautes montagnes. Il y avait l'entrée principale, où il aurait été stupide de passer, car c'était un endroit très surveillé. Il y avait ensuite quelques entrées secrètes que peu de gens connaissaient.

C'est justement par une de ces entrées que les jeunes allaient passer. Vanitas les conduisit jusqu'à un arbre, qui tenta de les frapper. Il se faufila pour appuyer sur le nœud d'une racine. L'arbre se figea instantanément, ou autrement dit, il prit enfin l'apparence d'un arbre normal.

Ils passèrent par un tunnel débutant sous les racines de l'arbre et qui débouchait dans un bâtiment, de l'autre côté de la barrière montagneuse. Il faisait très sombre… en fait, il n'y avait que Vanitas qui y voyait quelque chose :

- Vanitas ne voit pas de porte mon précieux, que des escaliers qui montent et qui montent…

Ils montèrent donc, car c'était soit ça, soit ils retournaient voir l'arbre violent… Ils comprirent qu'ils se trouvaient dans une haute tour. L'escalade leur prit pas mal de temps, car Sora n'arrêtait pas de tomber, entrainant parfois les autres dans sa chute.

Il franchit le premier la trappe menant enfin à quelque part. C'est alors qu'il se prit un coup de poêle qui l'envoya dans les pommes. Roxas réussit à éviter le coup, qui cependant le décoiffa légèrement.

- Du calme! On ne te veut pas de mal!

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Mes cheveux?

C'était une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds (en fait, longs, c'est pas si représentatif pour des cheveux faisant plusieurs mètres, il faudrait dire démesurément longs ou un truc du genre), vêtue d'une robe violette.

- Non mademoiselle! Ils sont magnifiques, mais on n'est pas là pour ça… en fait on est un peu perdus…

- Je vends des pommeuh!

Sora, qui s'était réveillé en sursaut avait crié cette phrase sans rapport, était retourné dans l'inconscience tout aussi rapidement, après un coup de poêle de la blonde, qui avait été surprise.

- Vous vendez des pommes?

- Non, il est juste complètement sonné…

- Dites, vous seriez pas tous frères?

- Sora et moi, on est jumeaux, mais Vanitas, on l'a rencontré hier…

- Pourtant, si on exclus la couleur des cheveux et des yeux, il est identique à Sora.

Le sujet en resta là, mais cette remarque continuera de hanter le blond…

- Vous êtes là pour quelle raison?

- On tente de sauver le monde en détruisant l'anneau maléfique de Saumon!

C'était évidement le brun qui venait de parler… et il venait aussi de se reprendre un coup de poêle en pleine tronche, mais cette fois, de la part de son frère.

- Non mais quel crétin! Et si c'était une ennemie? Il ne faut jamais dévoiler ses plans!

- Oh, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas une alliée de Saumon… S'il est vaincu, mère n'aura plus de raison de me laisser ici, puisqu'il n'y aura plus de danger à l'extérieur!

Elle leur indiqua que la fenêtre était la seule sortie. Les jumeaux utilisèrent les longs cheveux blonds de la femme pour descendre, tandis que Vanitas descendait à la manière d'une araignée en utilisant ses mains et ses pieds qui s'agrippaient aux pierres.

Une fois en bas, ils saluèrent Raiponce (Ouais, ils se sont présentés à un moment… mais écrire les présentations devenait lourd… et y'avait aussi de la flemme) et ils continuèrent leur route, toujours guidés par Vanitas, qui réussissait encore à bien se repérer. Comment faisait-il? Pourquoi aidait-il les deux autres? Ce sont là les questions que se posait Roxas depuis sa conversation avec la blonde. Mais surtout, pourquoi ressemblait-il autant à Sora?

Il y avait quelque chose de louche là-dessous… Et pour une fois ce n'était pas Marluxia où un des magiciens…

-o-O-o-

Zexion : Faut le faire… t'as carrément écris dans le texte que tu avais la flemme!

Cat : Et ouais! Mais après 20 chapitres, où il y a eu maintes rencontres, j'ai bien droit de passer vite sur celle-là, surtout qu'il n'y a eu qu'un élément vraiment important…

Chloé : les coups de poêles dans la face du débile?

Cat : Bon… deux éléments importants alors… Mais bon, nous avons une enquête à mener. Nous devons tout d'abord faire la liste des disparus.

Zexion : J'aurais aimé que tu en fasses partie…

Cat : Je sais, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. Donc, Axel, Demyx, Marluxia et Charlie manquent à l'appel.

Zexion : Mais on s'en fout de Charlie!

Cat : Je sais, tu nous le redis depuis un moment… Sinon, il y a aussi Luxord et Reno qu'on a pas vus depuis un sacré bout de temps…

Ariani : Oh my god! Reno aussi?

Zexion : On s'en fout des disparitions! On veut connaitre le coupable du feu dans la bibliothèque!

Cat : Je sais! Faut être patient! Tu sais que certains crimes prennent 20 ans avant d'être résolu? Sans parler de ceux qui ne le sont jamais …

Zexion : Tu veux que je t'en fasse un crime irrésolu?

L'Âne : Fais gaffe, le nain devient violent!

Ariani : Te bile pas, c'est normal… s'il s'excite de trop on empruntera la poêle.

Cat : Bah si je disparais/meurs/subis le moindre mal, c'est à peu près sur que le coupable est Zexion, puisqu'il ne reste presque plus personne dans le coin… Je sais qu'il est bien trop intelligent pour risquer de se faire prendre aussi bêtement.

Zexion : Sur ce coup, je sais pas si je dois te détester ou t'apprécier un peu…

Cat : Et si on cherchait les autres?

Zexion : Excellente idée.

Les recherches reprennent enfin et peut-être que cette fois, ça avancera vraiment…

* * *

><p><strong>nmfrter:<strong> j'suis trop crevée pour trouver quelque chose de brillant à dire XD sinon, contente du tapage de Sora? c'est toi qui m,en a donner l'idée XD

merci à **Ignie, Anima-Celesta, Ewylyn** et **Ariani Lee**


	22. Un nouveau départ précipité

Les jeux de mots se poursuivent... je peux pas m'en empêcher XD

Et ça n'arrêtera pas parce que j'en suis fière!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22 : Un nouveau départ précipité<strong>

Après la petite fête d'Elle-Dort-Là, qui était en fait énorme, tous se couchèrent et s'endormirent… tous? Non, un garçon résistait encore et toujours à Morphée! Un des rouquins, plus précisément Reno, se leva et alla fouiller dans les affaires de Merlin. Pourquoi faisait-il cela? La simple curiosité? Ou était-ce une force plus grande qui l'attirait vers le Pâle-En-Dire? Ou était-ce de la simple stupidité?

Quoiqu'il en soit, il regretta grandement d'avoir osé regarder de plus près cet objet. Car il se trouvait que Saumon y était encore connecté! (En fait il s'était mis en «hors ligne », pour confondre les gens et ne faire savoir sa présence qu'à ceux qu'il voulait) Le méchant utilisait l'objet pour discuter avec Maleficent, et ainsi comploter pour asservir tous les autres peuples. L'ignoble personnage en fit donc voir de toutes les couleurs au pauvre imprudent, ça passa du rose criard jusqu'au vert fluo… et il lui montra aussi des images affreuses de ce qu'il réservait au monde.

C'est par les cris du roux que tous furent réveillés. Le pauvre courait en hurlant sans pouvoir lâcher la bille. Les autres essayèrent de lui enlever, mais ils se prenaient des décharges plus que déplaisantes… Y'avait pas à dire, Saumon était vraiment pas fin! Reno finit par percuter un mur, ce qui lui fit lâcher ce foutu bidule, qui alla rouler plus loin.

Le magicien lança une couverture dessus pour qu'il se calme (sur le Pâle-En-Dire, pas Reno). Puis il obligea Axel à lui dire ce qu'il avait vu :

- J'ai vu Reno qui gueulait comme un perdu avec cette saloperie entre les mains.

- Bon ok, c'est aussi ce que j'ai vu… et toi Reno! Qu'a tu vu dans le Pâle-En-Dire!

- J'ai vu des villages en feu, Sora et Roxas qui se faisaient torturer… J'ai vu Marluxia qui portait un habit vert moulant! C'était vraiment horrible! Et je l'ai vu… lui!

- Qui? Le Bonhomme sept-heure?

- Tout le monde l'a vu celui la… remarqua Aqua. Ce foutu croquemitaine suit Zexion depuis que 19h a sonné…

- Aidez-moi… Il ne veut pas comprendre que je ne suis plus un enfant…

Le pauvre Conspirateur était suivit par un personnage vêtu d'un grand manteau rapiécé et d'un chapeau lui cachant le visage. Il avait un sac qu'il portait sur son épaule. Nul doute que le croquemitaine aurait enfermé le bibliophile dans cette sacoche avant de s'enfuir, s'il en avait eut l'occasion… Merlin le chassa avant de redemander :

- Alors? Qui as-tu vu?

- Saumon…

- Reno n'est plus en sécurité parmi nous. Je l'amène à Minus Terrible, il y sera en sécurité.

- C'est juste pour faire remarquer que c'est presque la ville la plus près du Mort D'Or… Saumon va l'attaquer très bientôt…

- Aqua! Arrête d'être aussi logique, répliqua le magicien. Nous irons, et vous nous rejoindrez là bas! Même si on risque de se faire casser la gueule!

C'est ainsi que prit fin la conversation. Ils préparèrent rapidement leur départ et ils partirent en se téléportant, parce que c'est plus court ainsi et qu'il faut bien que le magicien utilise ses pouvoirs de temps en temps pour faire de la frime.

Axel fut un peu déprimé de cette séparation, car qui savait quand ils seraient de nouveau réunis? (moi!) Pour oublier cette douloureuse séparation, il entreprit d'aider les autres pour les préparatifs du départ.

Quelques heures plus tard, toute la petite troupe se mettait en marche : Le roi Ansem le sage, Aqua, Terra, Marluxia, Luxord, Xigbar, Saix, Axel, Zexion… et des figurants! Il ne faut pas les oublier ceux-là! Car il faut bien un peu d'aide pendant les combats… et des gens pour mourir à la place des héros! Il faut aussi dire que sinon les batailles seraient un peu vides sans eux…

Ils se rendirent à un premier camp, où d'autres figurants les retrouvèrent, ou une autre armée, si vous préférez.

-o-O-o-

Cat : Bon, où ils sont? Parle!

L'auteure secoue sans ménagement un certain porteur de keyblade.

Sora : Je… ne… sais… pas!

Cat : Mais tu vas parler!

Sora : Je … jure que… je… ne le sais… pas!

L'auteure le secoue plus fort.

Zexion : Il dit la vérité, il n'a pas l'habitude de mentir… ou de savoir des choses…

Ariani : De toute façon, je crois que même s'il essayait il saurait pas cacher des trucs... ça serait écrit sur son front qu'il ment.

Cat : Je sais, j'avais juste envie de le secouer un peu^^

Zexion : On peut continuer alors?

Cat : heu, ouaip!

Ils se promènent donc un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'ils croisent un vieux copain de l'auteure, qui était accompagné par un vieux sorcier.

Roi Sorcier : On passait dans le coin, vous avez le temps de venir prendre un verre?

Cat : Non, on est au plein milieu d'une enquête. On se fera ça une autre fois.

Saroumane : Tu m'as remplacé par une femme! Et ma belle tour… T-T

Roi Sorcier : Sarou, t'es lourd là… Ok, à la prochaine…

Ariani : Machiste.

Zexion : T'aurais pas comme but de traumatiser le plus de gens possible?

Cat : Oui.

Zexion : C'est ce qui me semblait…

Un raclement de gorge leur rappela la présence d'un certain mammifère.

L'Âne : Il y a une momie très louche là-bas… On l'interroge?

Ariani : LUI!

Ils partirent donc dans cette direction…

Cat : Mais il s'enfuit?

Zexion : Je crois que je reconnais ce sale en***ré…

Ils s'élancèrent donc sur les traces de ce suspect vraiment pas net…

* * *

><p><strong>nmfrter<strong>: Bah ouais, mais Raiponce finit par être brune XD Pauvre Bill, qu'est-ce qui va se passer quand il s'en apercevra?

merci aussi à **Ignie, Anima-Celesta** et** Ariani Lee**


	23. Minus Terrible

C'est avec une grande joie que je vous annonce que cette fic à dépassé le cap des 1000 clics!

sinon, commentaire sans rapport... si quelqu'un ose me dire que 7 est un chiffre chanceux... le lui mets mes 7 bleus du bras droit sous le nez! XD

Sur ce, je vous souhaite

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23 : Minus Terrible<strong>

Une fois à Minus Terrible, Merlin et Reno se rendirent auprès de l'intendant Xaldin. Bon c'est quoi cette histoire? L'intendant est celui qui remplace le roi. Pourquoi? Bah parce qu'il est parti en exil de puis un long moment… Plusieurs générations en fait. Donc ce Xaldin, il fait comme s'il était roi, mais il ne l'est pas…

Ils se présentèrent devant cet homme fatigué et frustré par les années. Il avait certes une forte stature, mais il était du genre à rester à l'arrière plutôt que de se battre avec ses hommes, un lâche autrement dit… il avait peut-être des gènes elfiques?

Quoiqu'il en soit, l'audience fut plus que décevante, Xaldin refusant d'aider Merlin et tous les autres peuples libres de la Terre du Centre. Mais bon, ça lui retomberait dessus tôt ou tard… probablement plus tôt qu'on le pense… (surtout que la fic est vraiment plus accélérée que l'original)

Mais cet homme n'était pas que le remplaçant possiblement névrosé du roi… Il était le père d'une des pires créatures de tous les royaumes environnant… Un être vil, pervers, qui fait faire des cauchemars à bien des enfants et adolescents : Marluxia.

Ils lui apprirent donc que son crétin de fils était toujours en vie, malgré leurs tentatives pour s'en débarrasser… L'homme en fut fort déçu…

C'est alors que Reno fit un autre truc stupide :

- Prenez-moi à votre service, si cela peut alléger votre chagrin!

Au grand désespoir de Merlin, l'intendant accepta… Donc Reno était maintenant un garde du Gong D'Or… Mais bon, c'est pas comme si c'était important.

Mais qu'est-ce qui l'est alors? Bah, y'a cette troupe de soldats revenant du front, poursuivie par les trucs puants qui étaient maintenant montés sur des bestioles noires ressemblant à des dragons. Bien que ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas eu de nouvelles des Rats-Nazes-Détraqués, ils ne manquaient à personne…

Ces sales trucs allaient littéralement massacrer les hommes! Merlin alla donc s'interposer et illumina les méchants… Et dire que c'est lui que l'on traitait d'Illuminé… Les créatures de l'ombres, n'aimant pas la lumière (sinon ce ne serait pas des créatures de l'ombre, mais de lumière), s'en allèrent. Un rire effrayant résonna, de genre à faire peur à des enfants… Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils reviendraient…

Parmi tous ces braves soldats, il y avait un jeune punk, qui se trouvait être le deuxième fils de l'intendant et le frère cadet de Marluxia, bien qu'il n'y avait aucune ressemblance. Que voulez vous, on ne choisit pas sa famille! (seule l'auteure le peut!)

Lorsque Demyx croisa Reno, il ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Merlin.

- Tu as déjà vu un jeune imbécile, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui… J'ai vu Sora… Heureusement il était avec son frère… mais malheureusement, ils étaient avec Collant…

- Où? Quand?

- À la frontière, hier soir. Ils allaient emprunter un passage secret pour se rendre au Mort D'Or.

Le magicien n'aimait pas que les jeunes soit avec Collant, mais bon, au moins ils étaient toujours en vie, ce qui était pas mal vu le foutoir qui régnait partout…

Parlant de foutoir… L'armée de Saumon était maintenant visible à l'horizon… Ce fut le début du branle-bas de combat. Les femmes et les enfants furent mis en sécurité pendant que se tenait un petit conseil dans la salle du trône…

Je suppose que vous voulez savoir ce qui se passait précisément? Autre que la guerre, puisque ça c'était d'une évidence… très évidente! Et bien Xaldin voulait envoyer des cavalier affronter les troupes ennemies, dans laquelle il aurait envoyé son seul fils qui ne traumatisait pas les gens.

- Il n'en n'est pas question! Je ne vais pas aller me faire éclater la gueule là-bas! Et puis hors de question de sacrifier des bons gardes aussi bêtement! Non mais! Je demande une évaluation psychologique!

L'intendant échoua lamentablement les tests et fut enfermé à un endroit où il ne pourrait pas nuire, le temps qu'il retrouve ses esprits.

- Demyx, commença cérémonieusement Merlin, je te nomme Intendant par intérim. Je sais que normalement ce devrait être ton frère, mais il n'est pas là et je l'aime pas, donc ça sera toi.

Le châtain accepta avec joie, puis les préparatifs pour le siège se poursuivirent. Ce qui consiste à se barricader, et être prêt à repousser les attaques, ce genre de trucs…

Pendant ce temps, leurs ennemis continuaient d'approcher. Il y avait des orques, des trolls, des Warks, des humains et des Oliphants, qui malgré leur taille, peuvent se faire discrets… Quoique c'était seulement dans la mêlée que ce phénomène pouvait se produire…

Les méchants se postèrent devant Minus Terrible, tout en faisant beaucoup de bruit pour intimider, bien qu'en plein jour, les cris et le bruit, c'est moins effrayant que pendant une nuit pluvieuse…

Après quelques longs moments, Les sous-fifres de Saumon catapultèrent la première pierre sur la ville.

-o-O-o-

Ils étaient à la poursuite d'une momie suspecte…

Cat : Diz! T'as intérêt à t'arrêter immédiatement! Ou je te jure que…

BONG

La momie s'effondra après avoir reçu un coup de poêle en plein visage.

Chloé : Tu vas avouer espèce de trou du c**! Qu'est-ce que t'as fais de mon DemDem?

Ariani : Tu vas payer, espèce de similiphobe!

Zexion : va falloir attendre qu'il se réveille là -_-

Raiponce : Je peux récupérer ma poêle?

Chloé : Attends deux minutes…

Un coup dans la face de Sora plus tard, l'objet retourna à sa propriétaire, qui repartit à ses petites affaires.

L'Âne : Il se réveille.

Cat : Non, il est encore inconscient…

Zexion : Il parle de Diz… pas de Sora…

Cat : Ah oui ^^' heu… Diz! On sait que t'es coupable!

L'Âne : comment tu sais ça au juste?

Cat : T'en connais des innocents qui se sauvent de la sorte? Et puis, c'est Diz, peut-on vraiment le croire non coupable? Surtout avec sa voix…

Zexion : C'est drôle, c'est la même que l'autre, Saroumane…

Cat : Exact… alors tu parles?

Diz : Non.

L'Âne : On le fouille!

Ils en profitèrent pour lui enlever ses bandelettes tout en le fouillant.

Cat : Des allumettes! Je savais qu'il était pas net! Alors… où tu les as mis?

Diz/Ansem : Dans ma poche…

Cat : Pas les allumettes! Je veux savoir où tu as mis ceux que tu as kidnappé.

Ansem : Promets de ne pas me faire de mal.

Ariani : Non! Je veux lui arracher les yeux!

Cat : Je promets de ne pas te faire de mal.

Ariani : je me le ferai un jour. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, mais un jour, je l'aurai!

L'auteure fait signe aux autres de rester calme pendant qu'ils suivent le fouteur de troubles… C'est qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête…

* * *

><p><strong>nmfrter<strong>: oh my... serait-ce une référence à Boul et Bill? XD Bien sur, il ne se passe que des trucs tout à fait logique... XD

Merci à **Anima-Celesta, Ignie, Ewylyn** et **Ariani Lee**


	24. La grande bataille

Désolé, j'aurais du poster bien plus vite, mais j'avais un peu oublié... Je suis très occupé^^"

Félicitation à nmfrter qui a eut la 100e review! Qu'est-ce qu'elle y gagne? bah rien... le droit de foutre un autre coup de poêle à Sora?

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 24 : La grande bataille<strong>

Les deux camps se bombardaient, écrasant beaucoup de gens et de trucs, dont des orques. Étrangement, à Minus Terrible, on utilisait des morceaux de la structure comme projectiles… Les architectes devaient se retourner dans leur tombe… Mais ceci était loin d'être quelque chose qui effleura l'esprit de ces pauvres hommes qui luttaient pour leur survie!

Ils essayaient de garder espoir, mais leurs chances de victoire diminuaient sans cesse, surtout quand les orques amenèrent un énorme bélier génial en forme de loup ou encore lorsque les Rats-Nazes-Détraqués vinrent leur rendre visite.

Il y en a d'ailleurs un qui semblait tenir à affronter Merlin. C'est que cette créature était particulière… en effet, c'était le chef des autres trucs! Comment il avait eu cette nomination? Grâce à son rire faisant peur aux enfants! Et à la plupart des gens… Ce devait être à peu près sa seule arme, avec la broche à tricoter…

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se battre, puisqu'ils furent interrompus par le son retentissant d'un cor. Le truc s'envola, sentant que ça allait barder encore plus.

Et qui sonnait du cor? C'était le roi Ansem, qui commençait à être essoufflé à force de souffler. N'ayez craintes, il n'était pas seul! Il y avait tout un tas de figurants! Et parmi eux, il y avait Reno, Zexion et Luxord. Où étaient les cinq autres? Une histoire d'armée fantôme, qui sera abordée plus tard…

Ansem fit un discourt, question de donner du courage aux troupes et pour éviter qu'ils ne réfléchissent au fait qu'ils allaient peut-être à leur mort… Mais bon, il ne faut pas s'attarder sur des détails…

Ils finirent par charger les méchants en galopant à toute vitesse. La bataille était féroce, entre les trucs puants qui fauchaient les cavaliers et les oliphants qui surprenaient les cavaliers après s'être faits discrets… sans parler des orques et des trolls…

Alors que la bataille tournaient encore en leur défaveur, un autre groupe disparate de guerriers arriva, mené par Yen Sid et son poulet. C'était les gens de la bataille de Misengarde. Aussitôt qu'elle les vit, Dragonne se jeta sur les Rats-Nazes-Détraqués. C'est qu'elle était de méchante humeur et qu'elle voulait en finir au plus vite, après tout, ses bébés l'attendaient à la maison.

En moins le temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle avait déjà abattu trois trucs puants et avait foutu le désordre dans les rangs ennemis.

Pendant ce temps, Zexion et Reno combattaient aussi férocement qu'ils le pouvaient, ce qui mine de rien donnait de bons résultats. Tout semblait bien aller aussi du côté d'Ansem, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse faucher par le méchant chef des choses puantes… Le Conspirateur se jeta sur la monture monstrueuse et lui trancha la tête. Le sorcier glacial trébucha au sol, il se releva et balança son masque. Il dévoila ainsi son visage encadré de cheveux blonds où des yeux verts et globuleux fusillaient le pauvre Zexion.

- Comment oses-tu t'opposer au grand Vexen!

- Comme ça pauvre tache!

S'ensuivit un combat à l'épée.

- Pauvre fou, aucun homme ne peut me tuer.

- Je ne suis pas un homme! Hurla le bibliophile en éliminant son adversaire.

Cette réplique suscita évidement des interrogations chez le roux, qui avait assisté à toute la scène. L'autre dû donc lui expliquer qu'il avait des gènes de nain, donc techniquement, il n'était pas totalement un homme, dans le sens d'humain…

Et Ansem? Il mourut en étant très fier de son neveu. Il y eut presque une scène larmoyante au plein milieu de ce champ de bataille où ils faillirent se faire piétiner par tout le monde.

Pendant ce temps, à la rivière, des navires pirates arrivaient, ils semblaient vides, jusqu'à ce que Aqua, Terra, Xigbar, Saix, Marluxia et Jack Sparrow sautent sur le quai. Quelques autres personnages les rejoignirent : d'autres pirates et un jeune couple, dont l'homme, un certain William Turner, n'arrêtait pas de dévisager l'Archer…

Cette référence n'étant pas importante pour l'histoire, parlons plutôt du massacre que firent des fantômes verts qui accompagnaient les autres, précédemment cités. C'était comme un tsunami ne touchant que les méchants. On aurait donc pu appeler cela un « tsuméchant ».

Vous voulez savoir comment cette troupe est arrivée là? La réponse au prochain chapitre!

-o-O-o-

Zexion : Ton jeu de mots est une insulte au bon gout!

Ariani : Parce que tu crois que ça l'arrête? T'as le moral.

Cat : Bah quoi… je sais, un tsunami, ça tue pas juste les « n'amis » … J'ai pas pu m'empêcher…

L'Âne : Dis l'ex-momie, on arrive bientôt?

Ansem : non

L'Âne : Et là?

Ansem : Non! Et puis vous n'êtes pas près d'arriver! Elle m'a fait mourir!

Cat : Bah ouais, Théoden crève, donc toi aussi.

Ansem : Boromir aussi meurt, alors pourquoi le crétin rose est toujours de l'histoire?

Ariani : Je me suis posé la question aussi.

Cat : Parce que j'adore Marluxia! Bon, si tu veux pas m'aider, je te laisse entre les mains d'Ariani et Zexion…

Ariani : *Sort l'arc et les flèches de feu* Je saurais être à la hauteur de votre confiance, ô maitresse!

L'Âne: Ça risque d'être violent…

Cat : On s'en fout, il a couru après… Non mais… faire brûler la bibli… et surtout faire passer ça sur le dos d'Axel… en plus des autres kidnappings…

L'Âne : On fait quoi pour les retrouver?

Cat : Renifle jusqu'à eux!

L'Âne : Je suis pas ton chien! Renifle toi-même!

Cat :Essaye au moins!

L'Âne sent un peu en l'air avant de partir à la course.

* * *

><p><strong>nmfrter<strong>: J'adore ce plan^^ surtout avec Demyx qui est heureux^^

merci à **Anima-Celesta, Ewylyn, Ignie** et **Ariani Lee**


	25. L'armée des morts

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 25 : L'armée des morts<strong>

Il est maintenant temps d'expliquer comment certains de nos héros sont arrivés à la bataille et pourquoi des fantômes les accompagnaient.

Vous vous rappelez du camp où ils s'étaient arrêtés? Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que Xemnas était allé rendre visite à Terra, pour lui expliquer que sa keyblade était la seule à pouvoir réunir une armée de morts cachée qui pourrait les mener à la victoire, puis le maitre de Fosse Comble était retourné dans son trou, bien que c'e n'en était plus un… (Ah les jeux de mots…)

Sachant que son périple pouvait être dangereux, Terra tenta de partir discrètement, ce qui échoua, car il se fit surprendre par Aqua, Xigbar et Saix. Il fut donc convenu qu'ils l'accompagneraient, mais malheureusement, il y a un certain rosé qui s'imposa encore… au moins, ils commençaient à être habitué à ce phénomène, autant qu'on peut vraiment s'habituer à ce truc étrange…

La petite troupe se rendit jusqu'à la porte des morts, qui aurait du être close, mais ils entrèrent sans problèmes. Avançant dans l'obscurité, éclairés seulement par leurs torches, ils marchèrent malencontreusement sur des os. Lorsque l'Assassin s'en rendit compte, il lâcha sa torche, avant de sauter dans les bras de Terra, qui le laissa aussitôt tomber. La flamme atterrit sur le pied d'un certain berseker, ce qu'il n'apprécia pas… Une poursuite s'engagea et les trois autres les perdirent de vue.

Ils les retrouvèrent un peu plus loin, en compagnie de fantômes verdâtres. Leur chef, Lexaeus, ne semblait pas très commode, du genre renfrogné… mais bon, passons, puisque comme tous s'en doutent, les spectres décidèrent de les aider.

Lorsque nos héros sortirent, ils se retrouvèrent face à une rivière où des pirates naviguaient. Ces derniers décidèrent de les aider, parce qu'ils pensaient peut-être pouvoir s'enrichir par un moyen ou un autre… Et que de toute façon ils ne pouvaient pas retourner d'où ils venaient à cause d'un calmar géant très féroce…

Ils rejoignirent enfin le champ de bataille, question de botter le derrière des méchants.

La victoire fut facilement atteinte grâce aux spectres, qui étaient de loin les plus efficaces. Il faut dire que quand on est déjà mort, il n'y a pas grand-chose qui puisse nous arrêter…

Une fois le travail terminé, Terra libéra Lexaeus et ses copains ectoplasmiques de leur promesse, ce qui leur permit d'accéder au repos éternel.

Cet adieu fut suivi par des retrouvailles : Axel et Reno se pleurèrent littéralement dans les bras, Marluxia et Demyx se tapèrent sur la gueule pour une histoire de trône de l'intendant qui fut réglé par Merlin qui leur fit remarquer que de toute façon, le roi était de retour…

Tout le monde était trop occupé pour s'apercevoir que quelqu'un manquait à l'appel. Non, ce n'était pas Terra ou Aqua, qui faisaient une démonstration de leur amour un peu plus loin, ni Saix et Xigbar qui faisaient le décompte de leur points… Ce n'était pas Zexion, qui vint leur apprendre la mort de son oncle… Ni Luxord qui tentait de trouver quelqu'un pour jouer aux cartes…

C'est Yen Sid qui s'aperçut bien assez tôt qu'il manquait quelqu'un… Il se précipita vers les héros :

- Vous n'auriez pas vu Hubert?

- Qui?

- Hubert, mon poulet!

- Il a du retourner faire des trucs de poulet, commenta Terra.

- Je ne crois pas, il est au dessus de ça.

Ils avaient malheureusement mieux à faire que de chercher la volaille, car après tout, ils avaient un énorme carnage à nettoyer, d'autres créatures maléfiques qui trainaient un peu partout sur la Terre du Centre et deux ados en territoire ennemi, qui risquaient de se faire attraper par Saumon…

Après une courte discussion, ils décidèrent de faire le ménage plus tard, s'ils étaient toujours en vie… Car ils avaient décidé d'aller frapper à la porte du grand méchant, question de détourner son attention. Donc tout les gens vivants et en bon état physique se mirent en marche… Parce qu'il ne faut pas être sain d'esprit pour aller confronter le méchant de face de la sorte!

-o-O-o-

Cat : Le poulet s'appel Hubert en l'honneur des restaurant St-Hubert, qui font un excellent poulet^^

Chloé : Et aussi en l'honneur de ton ami la mascotte?

Cat : Aussi ;)

Laissant Ariani et Zexion « s'amuser » avec Ansem, les autres suivirent l'Âne, qui reniflait, suivant une piste, jusqu'à… une pile de gaufres au sucre.

Cat : Je me disais que t'avais été trop efficace jusqu'à maintenant…

L'Âne : Des gaufres…

Cat : Attends! Y'a des gaufres qui trainent là, au milieu de nulle part et toi tu trouves ça prudent de les manger?

Chloé : Surtout avec les détraqués qui trainent dans le coin…

Le mammifère, ne les écoutant pas, se fit donc prendre au piège se faisant entrainer par une corde dans un trou…

Chloé : Arf, le boulet…

Cat : SI c'était pas qu'il avait été utile avant, je le laisserais où il est.

L'auteure va donc le rejoindre… Elle le trouve dans une petite cage.

Cat : Non mais quel crétin! Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je m'embarrasse de toi!

L'Âne : parce que je sais chanter, que je suis mignon et sympa?

Cat : Tu n'es qu'un Âne!

Âne : Bon, parce que j'ai trouvé les disparus?

Cat : Hein?

Détournant le regard, l'auteure aperçu une cellule avec lesdits disparus…

Cat : Ah, désolé l'Âne, t'étais très utile finalement… Comme quoi il faut pas se fier aux apparences!

* * *

><p><strong>nmfrter<strong>: Commença heureusement? c'est un drame! Ombrage va devoir élever leur 7 enfants seule!

merci à** Anima-Celesta, Ignie, Ewylyn **et** Ariani Lee**


	26. Saumon

Et voici... la rencontre avec Saumon!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 26 : Saumon<strong>

Vous vous ennuyiez de Sora, Roxas, Vanitas et Mushu? Que ça soit le cas ou non, il est temps de parler d'eux!

Après leur rencontre avec Raiponce, ils avaient encore marché un peu… Pas par envie, parce que c'était de plus en plus saoulant, mais par nécessité. En effet, s'ils voulaient en finir au plus vite avec cette besogne, ils n'avaient pas le choix…

Après un moment, ils arrivèrent devant une caverne, où un homme était posté. Ses yeux soulignés de noir lui donnait un drôle d'air, comme ses vêtements, de type Égypte ancienne… sans parler du maquillage argenté sur ses lèvres et aux coins de ses yeux…

- Vous avez obtenu le privilège d'entrer dans la chambre du grand Toutankhidou! Et surtout! Ne touchez à rien, sinon gare aux plaies d'Égypte! Et gare aux crocodiles!

- Il faut vraiment passer par là? Demanda le blond tout en dévisageant le gardien du tombeau.

- Oui, Vanitas a besoin de conseils pour passer inaperçu, il faut le demander au Pharaon…

Ils entrèrent donc dans la fameuse chambre, sans rencontrer le moindre croco… ni même une flaque d'eau pouvant en contenir…

Les murs étaient tapissés de hiéroglyphes peints sur du carton. Au centre de la pièce, un homme à la peau peinte en doré était allongé. Il se leva pour accueillir les adolescents.

- Bienvenue chez moi, pardonnez l'absence de mon frère jumeau, Toutankhamon, il est très occupé ailleurs…

- Aucun problème, déclara Sora.

- Nous devons passer le plus discrètement dans le territoire…

- Bien sur mon petit Vanitas. Déguisez-vous en orques, mon serviteur vous donnera des armures.

- Vous le connaissez? Questionna Roxas.

- Mais bien sur! Je le…

- Il a renseigné Vanitas quand il s'est enfui de l'horrible Saumon…

Le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Vanitas leur cachait quelque chose… Mais quoi? Qu'avait-il tenté de leur cacher en coupant la parole de l'autre?

Ils le quittèrent et prirent les armures de l'homme à l'entrée.

Vêtus de ces armures, ils s'enfoncèrent davantage dans les terres du Mort D'Or. Il n'y avait personne pour faire attention à eux, il semblait que tous se ruaient dans la même direction…

Vanitas les mena jusqu'au pied d'une tour.

- Van… ça ressemble pas vraiment à un volcan ça…

- Sora a raison, remarqua le blond. D'ailleurs, il est par là le volcan…

La montagne du festin rougeoyait, juste en arrière de la tour.

- C'est un raccourci…

Malgré un mauvais pressentiment, ils le suivirent. Ils décidèrent de laisser leurs armures près de l'entrée, cachées dans un placard à balais, question d'être plus silencieux et rapides.

Ce qui ne s'avéra pas être une excellente idée, puisqu'ils furent repérés…

- Intrus!

S'ensuivit donc une course effrénée dans la tour, jusqu'à ce que Roxas percute quelqu'un en tournant un coin… Ce quelqu'un semblait être l'exacte réplique du blond.

- Rox… il a plus l'air d'être ton jumeau que moi! C'est pas juste…

- Ventus! Tu ne dois pas te promener dans le couloir mon précieux…

- Attends un peu Vanitas… commença Roxas… T'avais pas dis que tu t'appelais Ventus?

- Il a certains troubles mentaux qui fond qu'il ne sait plus très bien qui il est…

Le plus vieux des adolescents ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser de nouveau des questions… mais comment ce Ventus et lui pouvaient être identiques? Ce ne pouvait pas être qu'une coïncidence…

- Je me cherche des amis…

- Désolé Ven, répondit Sora, mais là on est un peu poursuivis par des gardes… mais on s'en reparle un jour!

Les fugitifs se firent malheureusement attraper et trainer jusque dans une grande salle, en même temps que les deux autres qui leur ressemblaient tant, où un homme était assis sur un trône. Le teint basané, chauve avec un bouc argenté, les yeux jaunes… Il était assez effrayant…

- C'est qui ce vieux chnoque?

- Sora… Si je reconnais bien son œil… répondit Roxas. C'est celui qui se fait appeler Saumon…

- Tu es brillant, tu dois tenir ça de ton père!

- Que savez-vous de mon père?

- Roxas… Je suis ton père!

-o-O-o-

Cat : je crois que le disclamer était pas assez complet… Même moi j'avais pas pensé que je caserai une réplique de Stars wars…

Marluxia : C'est qui ce Toutankhidou?

Cat : Un type qui habite au Québec et qui se prend pour le frère jumeau de Toutankhamon… (sérieux, c'est à voir… http:/w m/watch ?v=x9WRPFN4QeU)

Axel : On s'en fout un peu… tu peux nous libérer?

Cat : J'aimerai bien, mais j'ai pas la clef… mais je vais trouver comme vous sortir de là!

L'auteure part et ramène Sora.

Cat : Ouvre!

Sora : Pourquoi je ferais ça?

Cat : Parce que sinon tu te prends encore la poêle…

Sora : Raiponce ne l'avait reprise?

Chloé : J'en ai trouvé une autre…

Cat : Sinon, on peut trouver des trucs à te lancer au visage… C'est pas comme si on l'avait jamais fait…

Sora : la keyblade ne fonctionne pas avec les serrures normales…

Cat : C'est pas vrai!

Sora : Mais si ça l'est…

Cat : C'était pas une question…

Marluxia : JE VEUX PAS MOURIR DANS CETTE CAGE!

Axel : Ferme ta gueule ou tu va devancer l'heure de ta mort…

Demyx : Je veux ma maman!

Luxord : Allez, on fait une petite partie de cartes?

Reno : Non.

Cat : Du calme... Je vais aller chercher la clef… Ne vous entretuez pas pendant ce temps… Ce serait vraiment trop un gros gâchis…

L'auteure part donc à la recherche de l'objet.

* * *

><p><strong>nmfrter<strong>: je préfère de pas penser à ses histoire de double mort, c'est trop compliqué XD Bah j'ai parfois l'impression que peu importe l'heure, mes chap tuent très souvent le cerveau XD

merci à **Ewylyn, Anima-Celesta, Ignie** et** Ariani Lee**


	27. Le père, les quadruplets et l'anneau

Pardonnez-moi ce retard, j'étais très occupée, entre le travail et les fêtes, j,ai plus beaucoup de temps

Pardonnez-moi aussi mes fautes, je n'ai pas eu de bêta pour ce chap^^"

En espérant que vous passiez un bon temps des fêtes!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 27 : Le père, les quadruplets et l'anneau<strong>

Faut-il revenir sur la déclaration choc du dernier chapitre?

- Roxas… Je suis ton père!

Il n'y eut pas de cris, car il y a des limites à prendre des trucs existants (enfin, peut-être qu'il y a des limites, quoique les limites sont faites pour être franchies!) Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la salle. Étrangement, le premier à réagir fut Ventus :

- Cool, au lieu d'avoir d'un frère complètement névrosé, je vais en avoir trois, dont deux à peu près sains d'esprit…

Personne ne fit réellement attention à ce commentaire. Roxas se tenait la tête à deux mains en marmonnant :

- Non… non… C'est impossible… notre père est Xehanort…

Il est à noter que les jeunes n'avaient aucune idée de l'apparence physique de leur père… (je sais que vous l'aviez tous reconnu au dernier chapitre et que rien ne servait de tenter d'étirer le suspense, mais bon, on fait ce qu'on peut!)

- Je suis le maitre Xehanort… J'ai changé de nom avec mon ascension au pouvoir!

Nos deux héros étaient dévastés, c'était horrible d'apprendre que leur père était le grand méchant de l'histoire!

- Est-ce que mère savait que vous étiez diabolique?

- Aérith n'a vu que ce que j'ai bien voulu lui laisser croire… Du moins pendant un long moment… Quelques jours après vous avoir mis au monde, elle s'est échappée, mais elle n'a pas pu tous vous amener, n'ayant pas assez de bras… (bas ouais, un bébé dans chaque bras, il est reste donc deux…)

Cette histoire de séparation était triste, mais Roxas ne pouvais s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait déjà assez d'un boulet à trainer…

- Qu'est-il arrivé à notre mère? Elle n'a jamais été revue après nous avoir déposés chez notre oncle…

- Probablement tuée par une créature quelconque…

- Une de vos abominations…

- Qui sait? Bon, maintenant donnez-moi l'anneau, mes fils…

Ce mot faisait mal à Roxas et Sora, leur réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

- Plutôt crever! Jamais nous ne vous donnerons le moyen de détruire le monde!

Cette réponse ne plu pas au chauve… D'un côté, il avait été stupide de croire qu'ils lui obéiraient… Tout comme il faisait encore preuve d'un manque de lucidité en croyant qu'ils resteraient en place…

Les deux héros étaient encore en fuite, ils n'avaient pas perdu de vu leur but : Détruire l'anneau. Contrairement à Xehanort, qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête entre ses fils en fuite et ses ennemis qui frappaient à la porte… Quoique pour le deuxième point, il y avait un de ses serviteurs qui devait s'en occuper…

Il se mit donc à la recherche des adolescents, Ventus et Vanitas avaient aussi disparu, surement à la suite des autres…

Saumon avait bien raison, les deux garçons qu'il avait élevés étaient bien avec deux autres. Le premier pour se faire des amis et l'autre pour voler l'anneau. Ils trouvèrent la porte menant au volcan, qui était clairement identifié « Montagne du Festin, attention : températures élevées. »

Ils traversèrent en courant une passerelle à ciel ouvert entre la tour et le volcan. Ils arrivèrent à une autre porte : « C'est votre dernière chance pour ne pas vous faire frire ». Ils passèrent cette porte, avançant prudemment sur le promontoire de roc qui tenait miraculeusement au dessus de la lave en fusion.

- C'est chouette ici, déclara Mushu en sortant de sa cachette pour aller se promener un peu au sol.

Roxas sortit l'anneau de sa poche, à noter qu'il n'était pas assez fou pour le porter au cou.

- Non! Mon précieux!

- Vani… il faut qu'ils le détruisent! Comme ça ils deviendront nos amis!

- Ventus est un idiot! Vanitas a besoin du précieux!

- Je croyais que notre amour fraternel te suffisait…

- Vanitas est désolé, il a été un idiot.

Ils se firent une accolade, ce qui ému les trois autres. Ce moment doux ne dura pas longtemps car Xehanort arriva en courant, ce qui n'empêcha pas Roxas de balancer le bijou dans la lave. L'homme tenta de freiner, mais un petit dragon rouge décida de le faire trébucher. Après une chute au ralenti, L'anneau et l'homme allèrent s'écraser dans la lave, se consumant immédiatement.

Une grande explosion retentie, ce qui donna le signal pour sortir en courant pendant que tout s'effondrait. Ils sautèrent en bas de la passerelle et coururent à toute jambe en espérant s'en sortir vivant.

-o-O-o-

L'auteure venait de rejoindre Ariani et le Conspirateur, qui s'occupaient d'Ansem.

Cat : Arrêtez la torture par twilight un instant, le temps que je le fouille…

Zexion : Mais il est sur le point d'avouer…

Cat : Ah au fait, on a retrouvé les disparus, je suis venu chercher la clef…

Zexion : Dommage…

L'auteure trouve la dite clef après avoir soigneusement baffer le prisonnier.

Cat : Mais je vous en pris, continuez de vous amuser avec lui^^ Je suggère le supplice de la goute…

Zexion : C'est à prendre en considération…

L'auteure retourne auprès des prisonniers et les libères.

Cat : Et voilà le travail!

L'Assassin lui saute dans les bras.

Marluxia : J'ai vraiment cru que je finirais ma vie dans cette horrible cage! Tu es mon héroïne!

Chloé : Mais pas l'héroïne qui s'injecte XD Bon, viens par ici mon petit Demyx!

Après quelques remerciements suplémentaires, tous retournèrent à leurs activités, tous? Non! Il manquait toujours quelqu'un!

Cat : Quelqu'un a vu Charlie?

* * *

><p>Merci à <strong>nmfrter, Ewylyn, Anima-Celesta <strong>et** Ignie**


	28. La bouche de Saumon

Voilà encore des liens familiaux bizarres... parce que j'y ai pris un grand plaisir!

C'est l'avant dernier chapitre...

Encore désolé s'il y a des fautes, chapitre publié sans l'approbation d'un bêta-lecteur... ( je dis "si" mais me connaissant, je suis persuadée qu'il en reste)

Bonne lecture! Et Bonne année à tous!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 28 : La bouche de Saumon<strong>

Voyons maintenant ce qui se passe près de la frontière entre le Mort D'or et le Gong D'Or : Rien! Pourquoi rien? Parce que les troupes venues de Minus Terrible sont déjà passées, comme l'indiquent ces milliers d'empreintes… Il n'y a pas d'inquiétudes à avoir, de toute façon ils ne faisaient que marcher…

Déplaçons-nous maintenant devant la fameuse porte de Saumon, où nos héros, zéros et figurants se trouvaient.

Quelque part, de l'autre côté de cette grande muraille, le seul espoir des peuples libres se promenait avec un imbécile et une sangsue à pouvoir… Ce n'était certes pas très rassurant, mais bon, ils ne pouvaient pas changer ça… Donc ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à créer une diversion.

Ils attendirent un moment, mais puisque rien ne se passait, ils envoyèrent Marluxia frapper à la porte, parce que pas mal de gens se foutaient qu'il meure et que Terra cherchait encore à réparer son erreur d'il y a seize chapitres, lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé…

L'Assassin s'avança, il fut surprit de voir qu'il y avait une sonnette, il appuya sur le bouton, ce qui n'était pas très prudent, mais malheureusement rien de fâcheux ne se passa. Il recommença donc la manœuvre, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre. L'homme se réfugia auprès des autres pendant que le messager de Saumon sortait :

- Espèce de dégénéré! Ça va pas faire du harcèlement comme ça à la porte des gens!

C'était un homme au teint basané et aux longs cheveux argentés, ces yeux étaient jaunes. Qui était-il? La bouche de Saumon, celui qui parlait à sa place… Pourquoi ressemblait-il autant à Xehanort et Xemnas? Parce qu'ils étaient des frères! Mais comme vous pouvez le constater, les deux premiers avaient mal tournés, quoique le dernier avait une étrange fascination pour le remplissage de trous… Mais bon, ceci est une autre histoire…

Personne ne saura jamais le lien les unissant, puisque l'ainé avait trop honte pour en parler et que très bientôt les deux autres ne seraient plus…

- Qui es-tu? Demanda Terra.

- Je suis Ansem, Celui qui parle pour Saumon!

- Il a le même nom que mon oncle! Cet espèce de …

- Du calme Zexion, c'est des choses qui arrivent… de toute façon on va lui casser la gueule.

Ce commentaire était d'un certain Assassin, caché derrière l'autre.

- Rendez-vous et nous vous ferons l'honneur de nous servir… Et les tortures contre les adolescents cesseront!

Comme toute réponse, le brun se débarrassa de lui d'un coup de keyblade… Ce qui donna raison à Marluxia (le « on » exclu souvent la personne qui parle…).

Pour toute réponse de la part du Mort D'Or, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et une troupe d'orques en sortie, entourant nos pauvres héros, comme s'ils n'avaient pas déjà assez souffert… Ça risquait d'être leur fin, et peut-être définitivement cette fois…

Aqua et Terra se donnèrent un langoureux baisé d'adieu. Un peu plus loin, Yen Sid caressait son poulet fraichement retrouvé. Marluxia, faisait la paix avec Zexion, Demyx et les gens qu'il avait traumatisé. Un peu plus loin Xigbar et Saix se disaient que se serait un honneur de mourir ensemble… Reno et Axel se firent une étreinte fraternelle. Luxord quant à lui faisait une dernière partie de dés avec les gens l'entourant.

Un silence s'installa, jusqu'à ce que Terra charge les ennemis en courant au ralenti :

- Pour Sora et Roxas!

Le combat commença. Tous se battaient avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il y eut pas mal de morts, mais puisque c'est encore que des figurants et qu'ils ne servent qu'à cela, passons rapidement au moment qui nous intéresse : L'effondrement de la tour et l'entré en éruption de la montagne.

La première réaction, en fut une de joie, ils avaient gagné! Leur ennemi était défait! Puis une cruelle réalité leur apparue : Et les ados? S'étaient-ils sorti de se foutoir? Ou ils avaient brulés dans la lave? À moins que la tour ne les ait écrabouillés?

Ni un, ni l'autre. Les jumeaux arrivèrent en courant, mais ils n'étaient pas seuls! Il y avait Collant et un jeune garçon identique à Roxas, sans oublié Mushu, bien qu'il ne soit plus très important pour l'histoire.

Ce fut de réjouissantes réunions, après avoir été si longtemps séparé, ils purent constater que presque tous étaient vivants! Dans toutes ses réjouissances, deux se retrouvèrent ignorés : Ventus et Vanitas s'éloignèrent, la mine basse.

Sora s'en aperçu et alla les rejoindre en trainant Roxas :

- Je suis désolé pour votre père… commença le brun.

- C'était aussi votre père.

- C'était notre géniteur, commenta le plus intelligent, mais pas mon père. Pour moi, un père doit être présent, à l'écoute, gentil et n'est pas tenter de nous tuer ou de nous asservir pour dominer le monde…

- Je suis d'accord, pour moi, l'oncle Luxord est un vrai père. Enfin, presque… Vous voulez venir avec nous? Puisque vous n'avez plus d'endroit où vivre…

Il se trouvait que les deux jeunes n'avaient pas vraiment d'affection pour Xehanort, qui était un père indigne, comme la plupart des méchants. Ils décidèrent donc de suivre leurs frères, vers une nouvelle vie.

-o-O-o-

Cat : J'aimerai faire un commentaire à peu près intelligent, mais je suis occupé à résoudre le plus grand mystère de l'humanité…

Axel : L'apparition de la vie?

Cat : Non

L'Âne : la théorie du complot?

Cat : Non

Marluxia : La couleur de mes cheveux qui est passé d'à peu près châtain à rose bonbon?

Cat : Non… mais je soutiens que le noir t'irait bien…

Zexion : alors, c'est quoi ce grand mystère?

Cat : C'est une disparition…

Reno : Mais on est tous là? Non?

Cat : Il manque quelqu'un d'essentiel!

Sora : Mais je suis là, on peut poursuivre l'histoire…

L'ado se prend un coup de poêle.

Chloé : C'était essentiel à ma bonne humeur =D

Cat : magnifique coup, je crois que c'est plus marrant que les boules de pétanque… y'a moins de chances de manquer la cible…

Zexion : heum… alors c'est qui la disparition?

Cat : Mais c'est le personnage le plus important! Celui qui aide au maintient de l'histoire. Sans lui, plus rien n'aurait de sens! Même les sens unique!

Zexion : mais tu vas arrêter de tourner autour du pot?

Cat : Quoi! Mais pour qui tu me prends? Je ne touche pas à ce genre de substance! J'écris au naturel, moi MONSIEUR!

Zexion : je parlais d'un pot comme d'un récipient… pas du cannabis…

Cat : oups…

Zexion : Alors c'est qui?

Cat : Qui de quoi?

Zexion : que tu cherche! Mais tu le fais exprès?

Cat : un peu… mais c'est l'irremplaçable Charlie!

* * *

><p><strong>nmfrter<strong>: Techniquement, c'est Mushu qui l'a tué XD tant mieux si t'as rit^^ c'était l but!

merci à **Anima-Celesta, Ewylyn **et** Ignie** pour leur reviews^^


	29. La fin de l'aventure

Voilà enfin le dernier chapitre, la fin de cette fic qui allaient dans tous les sens (même les sens interdits XD)

Je vous pris de me pardonner à nouveau pour les fautes.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 29 : La fin de l'aventure<strong>

Il avait fallu faire un grand ménage sur la plaine devant Minus Terrible, plaine qui faillit être rebaptisée Pelte-les-Morts, mais se fut jugé de mauvais gout… Bien que c'était tout de même vrai qu'ils avaient du enlever pleins de cadavres…

Tous les personnages importants, et d'autres moins, étaient rassemblés dans la plus haute cour de la plus grande cité du royaume des hommes, qui avait été rénové, car n'oublions pas qu'il manquait des morceaux qui avaient été balancés sur les ennemis pendant la grande bataille….

Du haut des marches, se tenait Terra, à côté de Merlin et de Yen Sid. Les deux magiciens se battaient pour savoir qui couronnerait le brun. Ils étaient d'ailleurs sur le point de se balancer des sorts, lorsqu'Aqua leur tapa sur la gueule.

Il fut donc décider que le dieu poulet ferait le couronnement, mais puisque l'oiseau de bougea pas d'une plume, les vieillards prirent la couronne d'une main afin de la poser sur la tête du roi ensemble.

Les applaudissements retentirent, telle une explosion. Le couronné s'avança dans l'allée, saluant les gens qui s'inclinaient. Il y avait évidement tous ceux ayant combattu à ses côtés que ce soit ses compagnons de voyages, les braves gens venus de Elle-Dort-Là ou les guerriers du Gong D'Or. Même les gens venues de Fort Fort lointain et de Cherwood étaient là! On avait même retrouvé Charlie, qui fut de nouveau perdu dans la foule… Ce qui semble être l'histoire de sa vie…

Une fois devant les quadruplets (Ventus et Vanitas n'avaient rien de mieux à faire) et Mushu, Terra s'agenouilla, mouvement qui fut suivi par la totalité de la foule. Les adolescents méritaient au moins ça! Après tout, ils avaient sauvé le monde.

Les royaumes de la Terre du Centre étaient enfin libres et en paix, grâce à des jeunes qui ne gagnèrent pas grand-chose, sauf la reconnaissance éternelle de tous les habitants. Sauf que la reconnaissance, ça ne paye pas sa propriété! On aurait pu croire que la logique aurait été de leur donner un royaume, mais non, ils avaient fait tout cela pour celui des autres.

Les quadruplets retournèrent à Sans Nom avec Luxord, afin d'y vivre paisiblement.

C'est ce qu'ils firent pendant de très nombreuses années. À un âge très avancé, bon, pas tant que ça… Roxas en eut assez de la stupidité du monde, il décida donc de s'en aller. Il embarqua dans un navire afin de se rendre à une Ile elfique où il atteindrait peut-être enfin la paix intérieure.

Ces trois frères furent bien évidement très attristés, mais ils poursuivirent leur vie.

Sora était devenu le protecteur du village avec son fidèle Mushu. Ventus quant à lui avait fait une carrière de barman, ce qui lui faisait des tas d'amis. Il faut dire qu'il était doué pour faire une boisson qu'il avait nommé « volcano ». Pour ce qui est de Vanitas, il devint chercheur d'or et de pierres précieuses. Et L'oncle Luxord? Il continua ses parties de poker jusqu'à sa fin.

Vous vous demandez pour les autres? Terra et Aqua régnèrent sur le Gong D'or avec justice et générosité, tout en tenant Marluxia à l'œil jusqu'à ce qu'il aille habiter avec Larxene à Là-Rien. Demyx partie en tournée, Axel et Reno devinrent membre de son band. Saix et Xigbar emménagèrent un à côté de l'autre, car s'était plus simple pour compétitionner sur toutes sortes de choses.

Les magiciens continuèrent leur affaires pas nettes de leur côté… Hubert, le dieu poulet continua de picorer un peu partout, récoltant de plus en plus d'adeptes, ils sont maintenant au nombre de dix-sept…

Xemnas poursuivit sa quête de remplissage de trous, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui s'occupa des rénovations au Mort D'Or…

Tous vaquaient à leurs petites affaires profitant du calme apporté par la destruction du mal. Puis peu à peu, cette histoire fut oubliée, comme tant d'autres… Oubliée? Pas tout à fait, car sinon je n'aurais pas pu vous la raconter!

FIN

-o-O-o-

Cat : On a enfin retrouvé Charlie! Tout est bien qui finit bien!

L'Âne : Mais il a redisparut…

Cat : Bah, je vais pas passer ma vie à le chercher! J'ai autre chose à faire!

Zexion : Ça c'est difficile à croire… tu ne vis que pour écrire des conneries…

Cat : Bah non… je vie aussi pour en dire! Et en entendre^^

Zexion : Je m'en doutais…

Cat : Je blague… j'ai vraiment d'autres occupations… Je travail maintenant! Ce qui fait que depuis quelques semaines, j'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire…

Zexion : Comme c'est triste.

Cat : J'aime pas le sarcasme dans ta voix…

Zexion : Je dois te rappeler tout ce que tu m'as fait subir?

Cat : Non, ça va, je me rappelle de mes méfaits…

Axel : visiblement tu n'es pas la seule, Zexion t'en veut encore…

Cat : Il m'en veut toujours… Mais bon, il va falloir que tu trouve quelqu'un d'autre à détester…

Marluxia : Quoi? Mais pourquoi? Tu t'en vas?

Cat : Je prends une pause, le temps de remettre mes idées en place et de me reposer un peu.

L'assassin attrape l'auteure : Ne t'en vas pas!

Cat : Allons, soit fort! Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, pas un adieu.

L'auteure se sépare de l'Assassin et s'en va sous le soleil couchant, tel Lucky Luke…

* * *

><p><span>Annonce:<span> C'est vrai, je prends réellement une pause pour une durée indéterminée, car je n'ai pas d'autres fics qui soient assez avancées pour être publiées et je n'ai pas envi qu'il y ait plusieurs mois entre le 1e et le2e chapitre... et ça c'est si je réussis à me remettre à l'écriture, car je suis très occupée et fatiguée... sans parlé que mon esprit ne semble pas vouloir se concentré sur l'écriture...

**nmfrter**: Mais oui Mushu est important! c'est comme pour Charlie, l'histoire ne peut tenir sans lui! XD

merci à **Ignie, Anima-Celesta **et** Ewylyn** pour leur reviews^^

Merci à vous mes fidèles lecteurs anonymes, qui ont suivi cette histoire jusqu'à la fin!


End file.
